Hierofanías y Psicofonías de Amor
by AshDianel
Summary: Se dice que algunas vidas están enlazadas a través del tiempo. Conectadas por un antiguo llamado que se escucha a lo largo de las eras. Destino. Y este parece querer enlazar de alguna manera a Natsu, un fantasma desamorado que busca la redención, con Lucy. Una ser humana que su único punto interesante es ser una exparapsicóloga. ¿Cómo pudo surgir el amor entre ellos?
1. Prólogo

"Se dice que todas la noches, en aquella vieja y abandonada mansión, al justamente el reloj marcar las tres campanadas, se oye el sonido de un piano tocar una melodía trágica. Una melodía con la que aquel hombre espera a por su hermosa esposa. Se dice también que, quien se detenga a escuchar el final de esa melodía, caerá en el bucle sin fin del fantasma desamorado. Ya que la misma, es exclusiva para el amor que él alguna vez tuvo.

Un amor que ha trascendido los siglos, y que seguirá vivo gracias al esperanzado y empolvado corazón de aquel fantasma.

¿Sabes también qué se rumorea? Que aquella chica era la perfección en persona. Que sus cabellos brillaban con la misma intensidad que los rayos del Sol, que sus ojos eran un par de gemas preciosas y que su voz... Calmaba la peor de las tormentas.

Y es por eso, que el caballero ganador de su corazón vivía gracias al tan bondadoso y puro corazón de la chica, tal parece que vivía con la felicidad constante entre sus manos. Pero por la envidia que se arraigó en el corazón de otro hombre, ella le fue arrebatada de las manos cruelmente. De la forma más despiadada e imaginablemente posible.

Era una época cruel, cierto. Y cualquiera era fácilmente juzgado por crímenes que no había cometido; por lo que cuando tuvo el cuerpo de su esposa inerte entre sus brazos, él no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Y aún en vano intento, la abrazó a sí mismo, y lloró, lloró las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en vida. Porque se había decidido a que sin ella no seguiría viviendo más.

Pero, quizás fue obra del destino, o una maldición del mismo, el que lo llevó a nunca poder descansar junto a su amor eterno. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o el que su mismísimo corazón dejase de latir, él pasaría el resto de su vida en la búsqueda de su amor perdido.

Y aún, al día de hoy, si prestas la suficiente atención, serás capaz de escucharle tocar su trágica melodía. Pero ten cuidado, puede que caigas en el bucle de esa melodía si escuchas hasta la ultima de sus notas. Pues parece que el amor antiguo, era un amor exclusivo."

Todos los chicos que estaban sentados tras aquella pequeña fogata, escuchaban atentos a aquella leyenda que narraba una pequeña peliazul. La leyenda que, al parecer, era la más sonada entre los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

El ambiente era perfecto para sentarse y relatar historias de terror, ok. Pero aquella historia, aunque espeluznante, sonaba demasiado cursi y fantástica para cualquiera. —Oh, vamos. No me creo todo ese estúpido cuento. Además, ¿quién si lo haría? Dijo en voz alta un chico con cabello azabache quien al parecer, tenía una actitud de muy valiente.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso, Gray? Contradijo a éste un rubio. Chico que a simple vista, parecía sacado de alguna portada de libro romántico; tenía... Algo así como físico de ensueño.

—¿Acaso tú si te lo crees, Sting? Porque para tu edad, y creer en esas cosas es... La palabra que cruzó por la mente de todos, pareció quedarse atascada en los labios de Gray al ver la mala mirada de la narradora de la leyenda. Y es que aunque eran un grupo de chicos que vivían tras la aventura en lo desconocido, no todos ahí creían en cosas de espíritus, fantasmas, espectros y demás. Y Gray era uno de ellos.

—Será mejor que se callen ustedes dos. Pareciera como si no les hubieran enseñado a no interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando, malditos maleducados. Bueno, y Erza, la chica que había detenido a ese par, era la excepción, en cierta parte. Ya que aunque demostrase ser fuerte, por dentro se asustaba, tal y como lo haría una chica normal con las cosas sobrenaturales. Claro, tenía un leve problema con su carácter. Detalle que le ayudaba a controlar a los rudos, pero que le había hecho ganarse el incómodo apodo de 'Titania'.

—Juvia cree que es una historia demasiado romántica. Y la chica que miraba corazones en todo, y con cualquier cosa boba... Ella se había nombrado a sí misma, como solía hacer desde que el grupo la conocía.

—¡A mi también me lo parece! Asentía la chica que narraba toda aquella historia fantasiosa. Quien era una pequeña peliazul que llevaba gafas, y su nombre... Sacado de algún mal libro romántico: Levy.

Y es que, entre tanto libro que tenía en su pequeña-gran biblioteca, un día se topó con uno en el que precisamente se narraban todas las leyendas recopiladas en todo el país. Y aquella historia, precisamente, le había atrapado el corazón. Por lo que no dudo en sugerir en ir a confirmarlo cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de retomar las viejas exploraciones.

—Es por eso mismo que vamos allá para confirmar la leyenda. ¿Pero tú que dices, Lucy?

La rubia nombrada, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en el fuego que tenía frente a ella, solo era capaz de pensar en la historia que recién acababa de escuchar. En ocasiones... Era tan fácil perderse en su propio mundo.

—¿Lucy? Erza la llamaba, pero igual, la chica seguía lo bastante distraída pensanso en lo suyo. Parecía demasiado ensimismada, y bastante distraída ante.

—Amor. Y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz de Sting, y sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, que ella reaccionó. Notando ahora, que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Lucy? Has estado así de sosa desde que nos juntamos. Preguntó la pequeña Levy.

Era obvio que las rudezas del pasado, persistían aún entre ellas. O por lo menos de manera unilateral.

—¿Te sientes bien, amor? Le preguntó de nuevo y muy preocupado por ella, su rubio novio. Quien curiosamente, a su lado lograba aparentar la portada de un libro de romance moderno y juvenil.

De hecho, todos la veían con extrañeza. Quizás fuera porque Lucy no era la misma que ellos recordaban de la universidad. Y es que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última aventura sobrenatural que habían tenido como grupo, que parecían casi extraños.

—Perfectamente. Fingió Lucy al contestar animadamente. Y es que actuar nunca se le había dado bien.

—Qué mentirosa. Bufó Juvia mientras sorbía un poco de agua caliente de su pequeño termo.

—Bah. Déjala en paz, Juvia. Seguro está tan cansada como tú. Le regañó un muy molesto Sting al escucharla decir eso. Era bastante susceptible al desplante que, a su parecer, el grupo se había dedicado en lanzar a su novia. —Ha sido un viaje un tanto largo, es lógico que como todos, estés cansada, Lucy.

—Sí, quizás... Quizás yo solo deba... Lo mejor para ella, era irse de ahí y lo supo una vez que un largo silencio incómodo comenzaba a envolverlos.

—Bueno- dijo levantándose y tomando su pequeña, pero abrigadora chaqueta favorita. -iré a caminar por ahí un rato.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Tan solo asintieron y la dejaron ir. Asumieron que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Y Lucy sabía que nadie iría tras ella, así que caminó entre todos los árboles, lo más alejado que pudo hasta que sin notarlo, ni ser del todo conscienge, llegó a un punto en donde no podía avanzar más, gracias al enorme acantilado frente a ella. La vista era impresionante desde ahí.

Aunque estuviesen a unos kilómetros del verdadero mirador, el acantilado y la noche fría con la luna en su esplendor, hacían de él, el panorama más bellísimo que hubiera podido ver en viejas pinturas. Ni siquiera una cámara podría resumir aquella belleza en una fotografía.

—Tentador. Fue la palabra que escuchó decir de su conciencia.

Ahí mismo podría acabar con toda esa estúpida farsa de una vez. Ya no tendría que fingir felicidad, ni tener que sonreír de una manera idiota para otros.

Dio un paso.

Daba igual, nadie lo notaría hasta dentro de unas horas. Era más que tiempo suficiente para descansar ¿no? Aunque... ¿sentiría dolor?

Un segundo paso.

Se encontró con que le seguía dando igual. Ya no tenía a quién le importase lo que le sucediera, ¿o sí?

Quizás a ellos si les importaría. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Estaba segura que luego se olvidarían de ella como si nunca hubiese existido.

Un paso más, y solo quedaría esperar una rápida caída. Un rápido silencio. Una muerte instantánea.

Mas como muchas otras veces, paró en seco. Sus pies estaban peligrosamente cerca de un largo vacío, el viento parecía darle el empujón que necesitaba para avanzar, pero ella simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. Y lo notó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia.

Varias lágrimas resbalaron furiosamente por sus mejillas y ahora que no tenía nadie a su alrededor, gritó.

Le gritó a la nada, esperando sentirse mejor. Pero no sirvió de nada en realidad. De hecho solo le molestó la garganta. —Qué idiota el que haya dicho que gritar ayuda a superar tus problemas. Pensó irónicamente.

Lucy volvía a sentirse sola, pequeña e indefensa. E incluso, con un poco de enojo y miedo.

Enojo, porque le parecía estúpida la idea de pasar amando a alguien el resto de tu vida. Aquella historia era una sola fantasía barata, como las que llenan las hojas de supuestos cuentos de terror, y ella mejor que nadie, lo sabía. ¿Pero entonces por qué...?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa tonta idea.

A lo mejor era porque era una maldita cobarde que sentía miedo. Miedo porque esa misma fantasía que tanto juzgaba, a veces supera la realidad. Y no quería que esa fuese su realidad alguna vez. No soportaría el nunca poder librarse de la tan vacía vida que llevaba. Y si la vida era ya cruel, la muerte debería ser una libertad, una puerta a la felicidad... ¿no?

Pero esa historia le negaba aquello. Y eso... era a lo que verdaderamente más temía.


	2. Capítulo 1 Presagio

Aquella noche en particular, el frío era muy sobresaliente. Estaban muy cercanos al apogeo del otoño, por lo que no era de extrañar que Lucy comenzara a extrañar ya el calor tan acogedor que había estado obteniendo, momentos atrás, de la fogata que el grupo con el que viajaba habían hecho mientras se reparaban los problemas que la tan dichosa camioneta de Rogue venía dando durante el trayecto. Fogata de la cual Lucy estaba plenamente consciente, se encontraba muy alejada hacía ya varios minutos atrás.

Ella siempre confiaba demasiado en que su chaqueta la mantendría lo suficientemente abrigada en aquellos momentos en que el clima decidiera ser poco cálido. Sin embargo, el frío de aquella neblina de medianoche comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos. Tanto era el caso, que sentía perfectamente cómo iba perdiendo movilidad en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como bien lo eran sus piernas y los dedos de las manos.

"Bueno, no por nada dijeron que debía traer ropa para un Boston en otoño." Bufó al solo recordarlo. Porque eso, más que parecerle una seria recomendación sobre el clima, sonaba como el nombre de una muy mala película de romance dramático. Género que ella flagrantemente detestaba.

Así que, hasta ese momento a Lucy le quedaba muy claro que lo único que quería, era despejar su mente de toda la mierda que lograba carcomerle las ideas y toda la racionalidad que le quedaba, para luego quedar en blanco. Cual primera capa de nieve cubre el suelo en pleno invierno.

Mas también era consciente que por medio de esa manera, jamás lo conseguiría.

Lucy mantuvo la vista fija en todo el panorama frente ella. Buscando un punto que lograra absorberla por completo. Justo como leyó de Nietzsche alguna vez: quería encontrarse de frente con un abismo para que este terminase por devorársela. Claro, así no iba textualmente la cita, pero esa era la idea que gustaba sacarle a la filosofía que había aprendido de la universidad.

Pero parecía tan lejanamente imposible que, en lugar de impresionarse por el corto pedacito de luna que lograba ver en aquel manto de preciosas estrellas. O simplemente, en el aparente acantilado sin final alguno más que el romper de las olas. Lucy se había visto atraída por el más ínfimo de los detalles: la vista de su aliento escapando entre sus labios. Resultaba... Hipnotizante.

Lo único que ella hacía era suspirar. Llenar de aire sus pulmones, y suspirar largamente a la nada. Claro, además de su cuerpo no dejar de tiritar por el frío gélido de la noche.

Distraídamente, comenzó a crear una hipótesis en la que cierta parte de su alma escapaba tan sigilosa como vertiginosamente de sus labios con cada suspiro que soltaba. En su preconcepción, la imagen resultaba extrañamente fascinante y excéntrica.

Y tan encantada se halló ante ella, que quizá sin notarlo del todo, lo hacía sin cesar. Estableciendo un ritmo incesante. Bien y podía decirse que se había añadido a la lista como una nueva adicción: contemplar el vaho que soltaba en cada una de sus exhalaciones, para luego verle perderse entre la neblina que se arremolinaba metros, y metros, bajo sus pies. En aquel acantilado.

A lo mejor, eso era lo que tanto disfrutaba su padre al pasar tantas horas sentado en la silla de su oficina frente al mismo viejo reloj de la familia. Lucy le recordó. Y le fue imposible plantearse aquella pregunta. ¿Imaginaría él lo fácil que sería terminar con una vida al tener frente a sus ojos montones de aros hechos con las fuertes caladas de sus puros favoritos... desvaneciéndose lentamente?

Cerró lentamente los ojos, rompiendo así aquel hechizo al que se había sometido, y a su mente llegaron más recuerdos de su lamentable pasado.

Un escalofrío le invadió la nuca y viajó hasta su espalda cuando fue consciente del viaje que realizaba. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero a la misma vez, era difícil no permanecer de ese modo. Pero cuando en su mente fue capaz de vislumbrar a su madre, creyó... No. Sintió que todos sus miedos volvían a hacerse palpables.

Aún tenía fresco en la memoria el mal recuerdo de ella antes de morir.

Y no había sido malo precisamente por el hecho de haber sobrepasado la pérdida. Sino por las palabras más extrañas que Lucy había logrado entender de su madre moribunda.

Una punzada de dolor físico, la hizo encerrar su herida ya vendada, entre su mano. El corte en su brazo izquierdo era muy reciente todavía. Pero aún podía recordar la sensación de la sangre correr y deslizarse por la piel no desgarrada de su brazo mientras la alfombra que tanto adoraba su madre era manchada por la sangre de su única hija.

Las lágrimas se asomaron sin permiso alguno bajo sus párpados. Se creyó incapaz de poder volver con el grupo que había dejado atrás. Odiaba admitirlo, pero siempre era evidente para todos cuando ella se soltaba a llorar. Odiaba las marcas tan notables que se grababan bajo sus ojos cuando las lágrimas brotaban, aún por poco tiempo. Odiaba los temblores que asaltaban a su delgado cuerpo. Pero odiaba aún más el que alguien la pillara por sorpresa en medio de su patética situación.

Fue precisamente el sonido de unas pisadas quebrando las hojas y las ramas del bosque que tenia tras de sí, lo que la asustó y le advirtió para abstenerse a gritar de pura frustración nuevamente.

Entre sus planes al alejarse de aquel grupo no estaba que alguno de ellos, ni siquiera Sting que era su novio, le siguiera o le buscara tan pronto. Por lo que, al escuchar aquel ruido Lucy inmediata y, quizá solo un poco bruscamente volteó su mirada para poder identificar a la persona que, al parecer, no podía caracterizarse por ser lo suficientemente silencioso.

Fue muy sencillo reconocer a quién por años, había sido su pelirroja amiga: Erza Scarlet. Además, no podía negar que el ver a Erza dentro de un enorme abrigo de ¿peluche blanco?, era completamente divertido.

"¿Te fijas aún ahora en eso?"

Desde que Lucy recordaba, Erza siempre había tenido la apariencia correcta para ocupar el apodo que, los chicos de su mismo grupo, tan apropiadamente le habían clavado. Pero algo en la mirada de Erza le irritó inmediatamente. Era psicóloga, no una pobre imbécil.

"Te tiene lástima."

—¿Está todo bien, Lucy? En realidad, no había estado esperando ninguna clase de compañía. Estaba completamente convencida de que todos sobre entenderían el hecho de que deseaba estar sola, porque incluso su novio lo había hecho sin ningún problema aparente.

Ella incluso, bien y pudo haber asegurado que la llamarían, o que como menos, la buscarían hasta que la camioneta funcionase de maravilla y se vieran en la obligación en llamarla de vuelta. Hasta que todos estuvieran listos para continuar con aquel viaje, al que aún en ese instante, no sabía por qué ella había aceptado unirse.

—Claro que sí, Erza. ¿Por qué debería no estarlo? Su tono era notoriamente cortante. Detalle que, por alguna razón, ni ella entendió del todo de sí misma en ese momento. Simplemente se sentía molesta. Quizá porque no habían podido darle ni siquiera un respiro para ella sola.

"No. Su mirada es de lástima."

—¿A qué se supone que has venido hasta acá?

Incluso la pelirroja se sorprendía de la actitud tan pesimista tomada por su amiga. Si bien era cierto que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse o comunicarse, Erza podía notar que durante la última y dichosa visita que Lucy había hecho a su familia, algo había cambiado drásticamente en ella. Quiso atribuírselo a la reciente pérdida. Pero había algo en ello que no terminaba de convencerla.

—Lucy... Yo solo-

—¿Es que ya está la camioneta? Si es así, iré en un momento. Lucy la cortó de un modo tan pesado que ya comenzaba a cansar a la pelirroja. Ella era simplemente así.

—No, no es por eso por lo que he venido.

—Vale, pues... Sea lo que sea, no me interesa por ahora. Así que hazme un favor, y déjame sola.

El ambiente entre ambas comenzaba a volverse tan tenso, que bien y podría cortarse con un cortaúñas. Y Erza creía entender ahora que cuando Sting la había llamado pidiendo alguna clase de fuerte distracción, no lo pedía por los viejos tiempos. Sino como siempre, por Lucy. Algo realmente serio había sucedido.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda es lo que sucede contigo?

—¡Nada! Sólo. Déjame. Sola. Las pausas que hacía Lucy denotaban que su propósito al decir aquello era para calmarse a sí misma, quería desquitarse de una u otra manera por todo lo que sentía. Y sabía que Erza no tenía la culpa de nada, y que no merecía en absoluto aquel trato que le estaba dando. Pero, aún así, no podía evitar seguir actuando como lo hacía.

—Está claro que tienes algo, ¡joder!

—¡Que no es nada!

—¡¿Acaso he sido yo?! ¿He hecho algo que te tenga mal?

—NO. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Los gritos aumentaban entre ellas, y era lógico pensar que fueran lo bastante audibles para cualquiera dentro del bosque. Mas Lucy aún le daba la espalda a Erza, tratando a lo mejor así, de no tambalear con sus palabras o su estado mental.

—¿Ha sido algo que ha hecho Sting?

Aquella pregunta, tomó por clara sorpresa a Lucy. Y es que solo imaginarse una idea como esa, parecía ridícula. En especial cuando la realidad era que ella era quien lo dañaba al hacerlo estar a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

—¿Los chicos? Erza realmente se esforzaba por luchar y desenterrar el por qué detrás de las cosas, pero no podría aguantar por siempre lo que parecían ser los berrinches de la rubia que ella tenía como amiga.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Así que para con tu estúpido interrogatorio de una vez por todas, Erza! Para con esto, ¿quieres? La paciencia de Lucy había llegado al límite de que al fin se había decidido voltear. Y para bien de Erza, había decidido afrontarla cara a cara. Mas esta al verla directamente a los ojos, se sorprendió.

La Lucy que Erza creía que conocía, jamás la hubiera enfrentado como la que ahora tenía enfrente, de hecho, lo hacía. Esta era claramente otra chica. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido hace dos semanas?

—¿Entonces quién?

—¡Nolo sé, joder! Las lágrimas llegaron sin que ella misma lo esperara. Era tanta la frustración que tenía acumulada dentro de sí, que no lograba entender el por qué de su reacción. —Tan solo creo que soy yo... yo misma.

"Lamentable."

En ese momento, parecía como si Lucy nunca fuera a detenerse y ahora para Erza, la chica frente a ella parecía una tan indefensa e inestable, que resultaba difícil para la pelirroja reconocerla.

"Eres lamentable, Lucy. Lamentable."

Resultaba simplemente imposible para Lucy no odiarse por sentirse un ser tan patético, porque se había prometido en el pasado que jamás demostraría su cobardía y debilidad a nadie. Ni siquiera deseaba volver a tener que contar con Sting como respaldo para ello. Y aunque desde que había salido de aquel infierno de hogar, había jurado con sangre no mostrarse débil ante nadie. Ahí estaba ella, siendo incapaz de controlarse. Siendo incapaz de engañar a Erza.

Siendo incapaz de siquiera engañarse a sí misma.

Avergonzada, tan solo dejó caer su peso abajo. Lucy se abrazó a sí misma y lloró, ahogando sus sollozos y cubriéndose los ojos. Saber que justo ahora tenía el mismo reflejo que el de su madre cuando perdía el control de sus medicamentos, resultó un hecho tan despreciable para ella, que ahora sus razones para acabar con toda esa farsa, incrementaron. ¿Cómo resultaba sencillo para otros hacerlo?

"Lamentable" La voz dentro de ella, no dejaba de recordarle la realidad, y eso solo lograba mortificarla aún más.

Erza seguía en shock, y es que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando frente ella. La extraña y risueña amiga que atesoraba en sus memorias había cambiado tanto en aquel transcurso de tiempo en el que se habían tenido que separarse, que ahora le parecía alguien irreconocible.

Probablemente.

Lo único a lo que se vio motivada a hacer, fue a agacharse y abrazarla. Sentía una gigantesca necesidad de hacerlo, y Lucy entre su mar de lágrimas, veía con sorpresa también a la pelirroja.

Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que las palabras sencillamente sobraban, y tan solo les bastaba con lo que había a su alrededor.

Silencio y agradable quietud.

"Igual de lamentable que tu madre..."

—Lucy, sabes que... para lo que me necesites... ahí estaré, ¿vale? Erza siempre deseaba apoyar a su amiga aún si no entendiese lo que sucedía. Tan solo quería mostrarle que tendría su apoyo. Y cuando parecía que esta por fin, diría algo respecto a su última tragedia...

—¡Hey, chicas!

Lucy reaccionó rápidamente, y secó sus horrorosos lagrimones, y se apartó de Erza. Y es que ella nunca solía mostrar ese lado tan negativo en ella, ya antes había cometido ese error, y lo había pagado con creces. Por lo que no quería que el resto viera su tan lamentable estado.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que hacen acá? Preguntó una Levy un tanto cabreada, mientras caminaba hasta ellas con su ocasional abrigo de lana. El frío no daba tregua para nadie.

—Hemos estado buscándolas un buen rato, ¿saben?

Al ver que Lucy aún seguía tan renuente a contestar, Erza decidió tomar la siguiente palabra. —Tan solo estábamos... Conversando. ¿Es que ahora hay algo de malo en ello?

Erza notó lo que la rubia no quería, así que supuso que sería bueno olvidar lo de hacía unos momentos atrás. Por lo que su aura se transformó en una de Cállense idiotas.

—Claro. Aquel tono de voz era inconfundible, pues al parecer Levy era otra de las que quería o le importaba poco enfrentar a la pelirroja ahora. Bueno, eso siempre que estuviera lo suficientemente molesta con Lucy; enorme detalle que nadie lograba comprender a cabalidad, considerando que en un pasado no tan lejano, ambas habían sido como uña y carne al ser las estudiantes y compañeras de la mayor investigación esotérica de la historia.

Claro, no tanto como aquello, pero lo parecía considerando las muchas y nuevas reformas que habían logrado en sus años de universidad.—Nosotros aguantando un jodido frío porque ambas se ponen platicadoras. Menuda mierda la que nos sueltas, Erza.

—Ya cálmate, Levy. No te pongas en ese plan justo en este momento. Agregó su novio Gajeel, quien apareció justo detrás de ella.

—Tú solo debías decirle que la camioneta estaba lista y punto, Erza. El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella situación, y esta vez, fue uno de esos que sobrepasan el límite de una obvia incomodidad. —Eso fue lo que acordamos, ¿recuerdas?

Lucy nunca supuso mal al creer que nadie se interesaría en ella a no ser que fuera en ese momento por la camioneta. ¿Por qué había dudado tanto? "Es porque eres igual de lamentable que ella." Ahora hubiera sido genial ver sus reacciones. ¿Angustia? ¿Desesperación? ¿Lástima? O incluso ¿asco?

"Claro que no. No le importas a nadie."

—Vale. La chica se levantó. Sacudió su ropa y levantó la cara muy en alto. Casi como si un momento de debilidad, nunca le hubiera afectado, o eso siempre terminaba aparentando.

—Siento haberlos retrasado con mis salidas de adolescente rebelde, podemos continuar con la magnífica idea de Levy de ir por ahí como caza fantasmas. ¿No creen, chicos? Entre esas dos, tanto Levy como Lucy, las miradas eran tan desafiantes, que resultaba obvio el hecho de que las asperezas del pasado, aún continuaban vivas en el presente.

Una enorme incomodidad invadió el ambiente entre todos al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

—Gray-sama, ¡mire la vista de este lugar! Dijo Juvia ignorando la discusión que acababa de ocurrir, mientras señalaba aquel panorama que habían ignorado todos, y que estaba frente a ellos. Y es que Juvia siempre sabía como cambiar de tema en medio de situaciones tensas como las de ese momento. Aún cuando siempre arrastrase a Gray para eso.

—Oh, tienes razón, Juvia. Es realmente espectacular.

Todos se preocupaban de que el ambiente empeorase más de lo que ya lo estaba, y quizás haber distraído a ese par había sido lo mejor. Las cosas habían cambiado durante aquel largo lapso de tiempo, y era más que evidente.

El vaivén de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, y siendo iluminadas por el pequeño trozo de luna de la noche, eran espectaculares. La vista del lugar, les transmitía a todos una clase de sentimiento distinto. Y Lucy al verlo nuevamente, suspiraba como si fuese lo último que pudiese hacer. "Asco."

Eso imaginaba que sentirían todos cuando la vieran a ella, o al menos a su cadáver, cuando estuviera ente las enormes rocas mojadas por el mar.

Sting, quien no había soltado una sola palabra antes, se acercó hasta a estar al lado de Lucy. La encerró fuerte y tiernamente entre sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora novia. —De seguro tuviste que soportar algo de frío mientras charlaban, cariño. Deja que te abrace un poco, ¿sí? No quiero que te enfermes ahora. A él le encantaba tanto estar con ella.

Había anhelado tanto estar en una situación como esa, que deseaba con fuerzas que el tiempo se quedara tal y como estaba. Sabía que amaba a Lucy con alguna clase de extraña locura, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que ahora importaba para él en ese justo momento, es que él tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Eso importaba para él, y mucho.

Mas Lucy, a pesar de estar entre los fuertes y acogedores brazos del chico a quien creía amar, se sentía como si nuevamente su llama se apagase lentamente.

Muy lentamente.

Todos los chicos iban de regreso a la camioneta, y al llegar los esperaban un Rogue serio y una Yukino bastante friolenta.

—¿Dónde estaban? La camioneta está lista hace buen rato. Les recordó la peliplateada, mientras el pelinegro apagaba lo que había quedado de la fogata que habían hecho mientras esperaban.

—Si, es sólo que nos hemos quedado viendo la vista increíble del acantilado de este lugar. Se la han perdido por completo. Dijo bastante animada Juvia, quien llegaba muy abrazada del brazo de Gray.

—Bueno, será para otro día. Ahora mismo siento cómo que me congelo. Algunos rieron por el comentario, ya que el frío sí que era notorio para todos.

Guardaron todas sus cosas y luego de unos minutos estaban todos a bordo y listos dentro de la camioneta nuevamente. Se acomodaron y continuaron con su marcha.

Aquella mansión a la que al parecer se dirigirían antes de llegar al lugar en el que se hospedarían, quedaba como a 30 minutos desde el lugar que estaban. Que era una zona muy boscosa de Boston al parecer, y a 10 minutos del lugar al que se mudarían.

Era la salida perfecta para ellos. Y ahora, debían prepararse mentalmente para lo que creían que les esperaba.

Mas Lucy, solo tenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles que indicaban el camino. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Pero justo en ese instante, poco le importaba, ella solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Y así hizo.


	3. Capítulo 2 Pareidolia

El sonido del repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado, el fuerte aroma a tierra mojada y de las plantas medicinales que se asomaban furtivamente por aquella ventana abierta, el suave murmullo que soltaba la delgada cortina de casi seda al ser movida por el viento de aquella tarde. Lucy era capaz de recordarlos aún. Se sentían tan vívidos, que creía experimentarlos gracias a sus sentidos y no por sus memorias.

Se sentía tan real, que era capaz también de sentir o recordar detalles tan insignificantes como el de la sensación de calidez que se sentía del abrazo de su madre al rodearle con sus delicados brazos. El perfume tan predominantemente dulce que a ella tanto le gustaba usar, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Y, sobre todo, las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de aquello ojos que, ella misma, había heredado por su parte.

Todo era muy real.

Hasta sentía el olor a manzanilla cosquilleando sus fosas nasales. El olor de ella siempre era tan característico, pues su madre aún cuerda, se había dedicado a cultivar todo un enorme espacio con estas flores tan simples, pero tan agradablemente olorosas. Siempre que llovía, como en ese instante, y se dejaban las ventanas abiertas, su olor se colaba por todos los rincones de su hogar.

Lucy no estaba muy segura de si las odiaba o las amaba. Pues solía cortarlas con furia cada que su padre le retaba, pero llegaba a verlas con otros ojos cuando estaba cerca de su madre y le veía tan ensimismada en ellas. En ocasiones, trataba de descifrar el misterio tan intenso que estas pudieran estar guardando y que a su madre tanto llamara su atención. Pero nunca lo descubrió.

No hasta un día en particular, en el que descubrió que el sonido de la leve lluvia era mil veces mejor de lo que era una nana para ella. El suave murmullo de la voz de su madre junto a su arrullo entre los brazos de ella, la extraña sensación de sentirse amada y la calma que experimentaba... eran una sola combinación que Lucy jamás olvidaría. Y que nunca lo hizo.

Así que la sensación de estar reviviendo aquel momento se sentía tan real, tan fresca y tan hermosa, que Lucy creyó haber viajado en carne y hueso hacia aquel día en ese instante.

Porque ahí estaba ella, recordando ser tan pequeña, que juraría sentirse tan minúscula como lo fue alguna vez a sus 7 años. Tan inocente como lo fue al relajarse y creerse que su madre le amaba. Ella quería creer que esa extraña enfermedad sería algo pasajero, que volverían a reír juntas.

Pero Lucy era realista, no porque tuviera la suficiente ingenuidad ante la vida. Sino por los hechos. Y ella recordaba tan bien las historias de su infancia, como quien se conoce cada detalle de su filme favorito.

Ni el súbito dolor de algo atravesando su tan fina y delicada piel de su pequeño brazo, ni el inmenso chorro de sangre que había ensuciado su impecable vestido blanco la habían sorprendido tanto como el ver el rostro deformado de su madre mientras intentaba acabar con su vida una vez más.

Cada respiración que daba se sentía como una cuchillada con aquella horquilla que su madre en algún momento había utilizado en contra de ella, en uno de sus tantos intentos fallidos por asesinarla. Se sentía hundirse en una espiral de desesperación de nuevo. Sus pensamientos se difuminaban. Y sintió cómo lentamente iba quedando ella sola mientras moría.

Despertó casi de un salto, y sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta. Tenía tantas ganas de echarse a llorar como una completa damisela afligida, pero recordó el lugar en el que estaba exactamente y se obligó a serenarse mientras mordía una de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que el camino era por aquí, Rogue? Le preguntó un muy desubicado Sting, quien al igual que todos presentían que su conductor se había extraviado en aquella zona desconocida. Y es que justo en ese momento habían llegado a lo que parecería definitivamente tener toda la pinta de una mansión embrujada.

¡Pero hombre! Se notaba a simple vista que aquella construcción debía de haber sido la vivienda de algún tipo excéntricamente millonario.

—Sí, bueno... el mapa y el GPS nos dirigen hasta este lugar. Claro que, es según las indicaciones que me dio Levy que deberíamos de estar en el lugar correcto.

—Y no te preocupes, lo estamos. Afirmó la nombrada, quien no salía de su estado de estupefacto al presenciar aquel lugar en persona.

—¿Lo estamos? Pero su novio no estaba tan seguro de ello. Conocía a la peliazul, y siempre y cuando algo llamase su atención lo suficiente, a ella no le importaba haberse equivocado.

Lucy terminó de despertarse luego de sentir un terrible dolor que se había instalado en su cuello por la posición tan incómoda en la que se había quedado dormida durante el trayecto. Cuando sintió algo cómodo bajo ella movió su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor corporal de novio al abrazarle mientras dormía. Buscó su mirada en medio de la oscuridad, y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de ternura mientras la daba los buenos días, para luego llamarle dormilona.

Se sintió como una completa estúpida.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mí esto me da muy mala pinta.

Lucy se levantó avergonzada por la situación, y trató de fingir una creíble reacción para su pareja cuando le dedicó una modesta sonrisa de agradecimiento. No lo consiguió.

—Sí, seguro que es acá. No vengas a comerte las uñas del miedo ahora, Gajeel. Contestó Levy, quien ni lenta ni perezosa comenzó a escribir el descubrimiento en su inseparable libreta de campo. Aquella construcción resultó ser mil veces mejor de como lo había imaginado, pues en su exhaustiva investigación, no había podido encontrar siquiera una fotografía de esta.

Y claro, era completamente natural el que aquel pedazo de construcción impresionara tanto a todos en aquel grupo, pues si bien el barroco se había caracterizado en algo, había sido en alterar no solo los elementos arquitectónicos y decorativos heredados, sino también la concepción general de los edificios.

Lucy tenía un regusto en su boca a manzanilla, pero lo ignoró una vez se percató de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Y como todos los demás se sintió incapaz de despegar la mirada de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, atribuyó ese escalofrío que le recorrió la nuca y espalda al mal sueño del que acababa de despertar.

Aquella mansión era tan imponente al solo verla, que ni siquiera parecía es que esta se encontrara deshabitada desde el siglo XVIII. No había perdido ninguna de las famosas y reconocidas características de las construcciones barrocas: su dinamismo se hacía notar con su alabeada fachada, y sus hermosos contrastes en las perspectivas. Las enormes, imponentes y poderosas pilastras clásicas, aunque con un toque salomónico gracias a su fuste retorcido creciente en sentido helicoidal, predominaban a simple vista.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo, era pensar en el largo lapso que había transcurrido desde su construcción, y aquella mansión parecía tan solo cargar un par de décadas. ¿Podía ser eso acaso algo tan normal?

Debido a que el color gris de la piedra y el pálido brillo del simple mármol utilizados en el renacimiento eran insuficientes para la fastuosidad que perseguía el barroco, se utilizaron mármoles coloreados, columnas y pilares jaspeados, embaldosados de complicado dibujo, enmarcados de huesos, entre muchas otras excentricidades típicas de la para aquel entonces, moderna corriente. Y al ser aquella una muy vistosa mansión, era de esperarse que por el interior abundaran frontones y cornisas con profusión, esculturas llenas de movimientos revestidas de ropajes ondulantes y complicados pliegues.

Pero más allá de la impresión que pudiese generar en ella con echarle un vistazo a aquel lugar, Lucy tenía una extraña sensación. Y mira que en su vida jamás había sido partidaria de prestar atención a sus presentimientos.

"Deberías escucharme esta vez. No es una buena idea."

—Según el libro, la historia narra que esta mansión pertenecía al último cabeza de la dinastía Dragneel. Tal parece ser el caso de que era algo así como un reconocido terrateniente de la época del siglo XVIII. Naturalmente, el resto del grupo le escuchaban atentamente. —Pero por algunas investigaciones que hice, se dice que, desde la misteriosa desaparición de este último cabeza de los Dragneel, que fue más o menos a finales de 1692, esta maravillosa construcción jamás ha vuelto a ser habitada. La gente afirma que la razón de este fue por las constantes pareidolias que le envuelven.

—¿Según qué libro, Levy? Lucy había sido una parapsicóloga, una de las mejores en su campo tristemente para ella, así que no dejaba de intrigarle las citas que Levy siempre estaba textualizando para ellos desde que nació la idea de recrear una excursión como aquella. —Porque pareces tenerle mucha seguridad a su fiabilidad.

—Para tu información, estoy justo aquí para comprobarlo. No creas que yo no le doy la importancia que se merece a mi trabajo, doctora.

La rubia prefirió no dar respuesta alguna. Conocía muy bien las intenciones de la McGarden por lo que no se dejaría enredar con sus indirectas tan fácilmente.

—Más importante aún, ¿podrías explicarnos al resto qué hacemos aquí? Y es que la realidad era que nadie, o casi nadie entendía nada lo que Levy les había soltado de sopetón. De forma parecida a cierta rubia, la McGarden poseía una lengua irrefrenable. Eso, junto al don de no dejar pasar por alto ninguna oportunidad en la cual pudiese dar a conocer su vasto conocimiento sobre cualquier tema.

—¿Por qué no le pides una explicación a la Doctora Heartfilia que sea de acuerdo con tu intelecto, abejita?

Tanto Lucy como Levy eran mujeres adultas, pero cuando se encontraban la una a la otra cara a cara no podían evitar hacer sus pataletas y berrinches. Sin embargo, cuando era McGarden quien comenzaba la rabieta, Lucy disfrutaba mucho hacerle quedar como la infantil. Así que, ignorando el tono burlesco de la pequeña chica, Lucy comenzó a recitar una aclaración al asunto que los tenía a todos reunidos en ese lugar.

—Lo que Levy intenta explicar es que, un tipo al parecer quien era muy importante vivió en esta mansión hace muchísimos. Pero que nadie ha vivido en ella desde que murió en 1692, ¿no es así? Y es que esto es gracias a las constantes pareidolias que le envuelven. Lucy había sido una de las mejores parapsicólogas, por lo que términos como aquellos los dominaba a la perfección, y resultaba algo cansado tener que explicarlos. —Para que todos me entiendan. Las pareidolias son fenómenos psicológicos en donde un estímulo, por muy vago y aleatorio que sea, y que generalmente suelen ser imágenes, es percibido erradamente como una forma reconocible. Puede ser comparado como a cuando ves un fantasma en una casa abandonada como esta frente a nosotros.

—Básicamente, quieres decirnos que está deshabitada por lo mismo que lo está una casa embrujada, ¿no? Tener un fantasma en su interior, ¿cierto? Cuando la rubia asintió, ninguno pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué ambas eran tan complicadas incluso en minucias como esas.

—Aunque, Doctora McGarden. La nombrada, quien desde un comienzo le escuchaba disimuladamente, dirigió su mirada a Lucy cuando contestó a su tono peyorativo al usar su título. —En este caso, estaríamos refiriéndonos a una hierofanía, ¿o...?

—No, Lucy. Es más bien una psicofonía, sabes. En las cuales eras muy buena cuando te tomabas en serio tu trabajo.

—Lo que intentaba decir antes de que tuvieras la gentileza de dejarte en ridículo por ti misma. Es que ese término en este caso está siendo terriblemente mal usado por ti, Doctora McGarden. Antes de dejarle hablar una vez más, Lucy se apresuró a continuar en su monólogo profesional. —El término que yo hubiese usado si siguiera en tu sainete y fastuosa labor, habría sido parafonía. No me hace falta explicártela a ti, ¿o sí?

Podía verse en el rostro de la peliazul el odio que exudaba de tener que callar para darle la razón. Y es que sabía muy bien que esta vez se había equivocado tratando a un sonido que todos los habitantes de la zona habían escuchado como a una vulgar pareidolia.

—Vale, aquí sí que me he perdido yo de toda la clase innecesaria que soltaste, Lucy. Habla sin tanta floritura, por favor.

—Juvia tampoco ha entendido lo que han estado hablando ustedes dos. ¿Qué se supone que debemos saber?

—Bueno, se denomina como parafonía al fenómeno en el que sobre alguna cinta magnetofónica se logran grabar voces, música u otros sonidos que están fuera de nuestro espectro auditivo. En resumen, es como un sistema operativo en el cual lo que nuestro cerebro no reconoce a simple oído, se hace audible en alguna grabación.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, esto comienza a darme miedo. Agregó Yukino quien se había limitado a escuchar por el miedo que le causaba el involucrarse en aquellas excursiones.

—Lo entiendo. De hecho, puede decirse que aquello que produce las parafonías es algo "inteligente". Claro, vete tú a pensar en quién es el inteligente para tragarse el cuento completo. El caso es que esto tiene una aparente explicación, y es que en el 85% de los casos "comprobables" las voces que se obtuvieron en las grabaciones hechas por expertos en el tema, contestan inteligentemente a sus preguntas. Y se afirma que, para lograrlo, usan energías de nuestro mundo y así poder producir una grabación paranormal.

La seriedad tan extrema usada por la rubia, mientras contaba todo aquello, no hacía más que sembrar mayor temor en los corazones de aquellos jóvenes. Palabra a palabra, lograba que su valentía disminuyera.

—¿Entonces psicofonía no es lo mismo y ya porque sí? ¿A qué venía en caso tu larga cátedra? Incluso Rogue tenía sus dudas, y probablemente algo de miedo al escuchar todo aquello. Pero, aunque se caracterizara por ser poco o nada participativo en las conversaciones grupales, él era uno de los pocos que realmente se interesaban por informarse sobre cosas poco particulares.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, Psicofonía es un término mal usado. O por lo menos en este casco. Pero si a ti te parece bien llamarlo de esa manera, anda, ¡hazlo! Pero debido a que cuando Levy mencionó que la razón detrás del desollamiento de esta mansión se debía a pareidolias, estaba mal. Ya que la historia cuenta que, un ente o fantasma, toca una melodía en lo que parece ser un piano, ¿no? Así que se deduce, que este es solamente un sonido. En otras palabras...

—Una parafonía. Completó Juvia creyendo haber entendido del todo esas largas y aburridas explicaciones entre parapsicólogas.

—Exacto.

—Ya veo. Creo entender mejor sobre lo que ustedes dos estaban hablando. Todos tenían un poco más claro el tema, eso era obvio, aunque el miedo también comenzaba a afectarles.

—Aunque hay que me molesta en todo esto, McGarden. Y es que no pareces haber salido de esa bendita obsesión aún a estas alturas del partido. ¿De verdad, 1692? Eres increíblemente obvia. Lucy no había pasado tantos años en vano al lado de su investigación como para no caer en cuenta ahora por qué Levy les había arrastrado a todos hasta aquel lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres? Le preguntó Erza a Lucy sin obtener una respuesta por su parte.

—Si, precisamente, estaba por mencionar el detalle, que tal parece ser el más importante en la historia. La conversación de ese par, por alguna razón, aunque aún se encontrasen dentro de la camioneta, le causaba molestia e incomodidad a todo el grupo. Incluso, un miedo increíble. Parecía como si todos estuvieran conectados por la misma sensación de escalofríos.

Y por más que lo evitaran, el ambiente de afuera lo sentían como si estuviera maldito. La noche, el bosque, el silencio, y toda aquella historia parecían haber sido sacados de un perfecto cuento para noche de brujas.

—¿En qué mes se supone que murió?

—Veamos... Levy sacó de su enorme bolsa, lo que parecían ser, además de libros, una libreta llena de apuntes con una letra que solo ella entendería. —Según se dice, este desapareció no mucho después de la muerte de su esposa. Que fue en... septiembre de 1692. Su voz se apagó de pronto, demostrando que pensaba justo en algo. Algo a lo que le estaba dando más vueltas de lo que se lo dio al montar esa excursión.

—¿Septiembre? Repitió un poco alarmada esta vez Lucy. —Vaya, es tu día de suerte, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué rayos tuvo ese septiembre como para que se alarmen de esa manera tan exagerada? Volvió a preguntar Gray, ante las repentinas reacciones de ambas.

Lucy volteó y con una cara de completo aburrimiento le contestó algo que, en realidad, nadie comprendió en ese momento. —Estoy hablando de los juicios de Salem, Gray. Los injustos y terribles juicios de Salem.


	4. Capítulo 3 Brujería

—¿Septiembre? Repitió Lucy un poco alarmada, y dando un pequeño salto en su asiento de asombro. Quien al escuchar aquello, parecía como si estuviera recordando algo realmente importante.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con 'septiembre' como para que se alarmen de esa manera tan exagerada ustedes dos? Volvió a preguntar Gray, ante las repentinas reacciones de ambas chicas.

Lucy volteó y con una cara de sorpresa, contestó algo que en realidad nadie comprendió.—¡Los juicios de Salem! Ese es el problema aquí, Gray.

—¿Y qué se supone que es eso? Le preguntó esta vez Juvia, quien tampoco perdía el interés en la conversación entre el par de eruditas esotéricas que tenían como amigas. Y es que ese par sabía parecer perfectamente de qué se trataba todo aquel tema, o al menos tenían una amplia noción de la misma, pero los demás no tenían tanta cultura en el tema.

Para Lucy parecía tan tonto tener que explicar aquel suceso. Los Juicios de Salem eran de las historias más conocidas por todo aquel que tenía el suficiente interés en la cultura general. Pero claro, el grupo de amigos de Lucy no hubieran sido capaces de asociar aquel cuento de brujas con esta supuesta leyenda. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado forjando lazos con ellos.

—Bueno, hace mucho que leítoda una tesissobre eso, pero según cuenta la historia general, en el transcurso delos años de1692 y 1693, se llevaron a cabo los juicios por brujería más famosos y reconocidos de todo el país y también el continente americano. Los cuales tuvieron lugar justamente en la ciudad de Salem. Con tan pocas palabras se notaba que el poder retener todo lo que leía, le era de mucha utilidad a Lucy. Y no sólo para conocer la historia detrás de un mito o de una leyenda urbana.

Desde muy chica, la capacidad y facilidad, tanto para retener como para recordar información, le habían ayudado en sobremanera. Bufó en su mente de solo pensar que esa era una de las contadas cosas buenas que había heredado, si bien recordaba, de su tan extraña figura materna.

Aunque también, con esas pocas palabras, se notaba a leguas que a Lucy le gustaba sobresalir por esta misma cualidad. Característica que las hacían ser compatibles con la pequeña peliazulada, Levy.

Por algo se habían hecho las mejores amigas en su momento.

—¿Están diciendo que este quizá sea un posible caso de brujería? Preguntó con visibles nervios la pelirroja que había guardado silencio hasta ahora. Y es que, si bien podía mostrarse fuerte frente a las ridículas peleas de puños de los chicos, Erza seguía siendo una tímida chica a la que le asustaba la sola idea de presenciar verdaderos eventos paranormales.

—Sí, Erza. Me refiero al acontecimiento que ha sido retóricamente, en la política y la literatura popular, como una advertencia real sobre los peligros del extremismo religioso: acusaciones falsas, fallos en el proceso y la intromisión gubernamental en las libertades individuales. Aunque esto más bien puede tratarse de la mayor caza y ejecución de "brujas" en la historia. Explicó Lucy tratando de no reservarse pero de tampoco de divulgar excesiva información sobre ello.

El asemejarse a una aburrida maestra de historia había sido lo que precisamente hacía que la gente se aburriera de ella. A veces lo odiaba. Por lo general, porque ella misma se aburría de sí misma.

—Durante ese lapso de tiempo, más de 150 personas fueron detenidas y encarceladas por acusaciones preliminares en 1692, la mayoría siendo, obviamente mujeres.

—La realidad es que para aquel entonces, podías permanecer por mucho más tiempo del que podrías imaginar en una cárcel, o bien, ser ejecutado por la menor de las acusaciones. El solo hecho de ser extremadamente hermosa, tener alguna enfermedad degenerativa, o tener ideales distintos a los de la Iglesia Católica; y entonces para ellos, al no hallar una razón "lógica", pretendían que todo era por causa de lo que denominaban como "el demonio", y eras considerada una persona practicante de brujería.

—¡Qué terrible! Y es que aquello sonaba tan crudo como lo había sido la realidad durante esos años. Para nadie era un secreto el que el ser humano era un ser cruel, capaz de cometer las mayores atrocidades jamás conocidas, y todo eso desde sus inicios.

—Ahí no acaba toda la historia, en realidad...

—Eso, Lucy. Abúrrenos con tu vasta sabiduría. Y ahí, iba otro intento por parte de Levy. Quien aunque fingía no importarle su charla, era la que más ponía interés.

—Debemos tomar en cuenta que, por lo menos, lo juicios más conocidos tuvieron lugar: en la aldea de Salem, Ipswich, Andover y si no mal recuerdo, también los hubieron exactamente, en la ciudad de Salem. Sin embargo, Lucy ya se había resignado a ese mal humor de la chica, así que ignorarla le pareció lo más natural.—Lo interesante es que, aunque más de 150 fueron detenidos, no todos llegaron a ser formalmente procesadas por el tribunal del condado. Al menos cinco de los acusados fallecieron en prisión, y las veintiséis personas que fueron a juicio, fueron condenadas ante tribunales.

—Un rasgo particular de estos juicios, fue que las denuncias de "alucinaciones" o "contactos demoníacos", surgieron entre un grupo de mujeres de la comunidad. Todas y cada una de las acusaciones fueron basadas por simples rumores.

—Vaya, mujeres. Resopló en obvia burla Rogue mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en el grupo de mujeres tan raras del que estaba rodeado, pero no logró salir impune cuando recibió un codazo de parte de su obviamente ofendida novia.

—Aunque la verdad, es que nunca se realizaron los procedimientos adecuados para comprobar si todos aquellos casos, en los que si que hubo una sentencia, tenían causas reales o no. A Lucy ya comenzaba a cansarle que estuviesen interrumpiéndola a cada rato, pero no podía evitar entender el que quisieran decir algo para creer que aquello no era en realidad un monólogo bien preparado.

—Hombre, que si lo piensas de mejor manera, esto se pone como un poco espeluznante. Parecía que hasta el incrédulo Gray comenzaba a sentir la misma sensación de escalofríos al escuchar todo aquel relato.

—Los propios jueces se dejaron llevar por la histeria religiosa de la época, que eran formadas de puritanos que exigían frenéticamente condenar a las presuntas brujas. Luego, para el 19 de septiembre entre los únicos 19 acusados, tan sólo 14, de las cuales eran mujeres, fueron llevadas a la horca.

—Oye... Para el carro ahí mismo. El rumbo de la historia comenzaba a tener sentido, y es que hasta ese momento, tantos detalles no parecían ser más que la clara y presuntuosa demostración de conocimientos de Lucy, pero todo ahí empezaba a tomar un hilo lógico.—¿Nos estás tratando de decir que probablemente la esposa del que se habla en la leyenda haya sido...?

—¿Una de las posibles brujas? Sí. Confirmó seriamente la rubia ante aquella pregunta.

Un pesado silencio los rodeó a todos. Y es que, en su larga trayectoria por "incursiones por mansiones abandonadas", sabían que todas las historias detrás de esas leyendas, siempre resultaban con algún punto inexacto y sin sentido. Y siendo plenamente honestos, falsas. Pero esta parecía estar demasiado bien elaborada, que daba miedo pensar el factor de que esta vez, se tratara de algo demasiado real.

—Tan sólo estoy haciendo suposiciones vagas, ¿entienden? Así que no se preocupen por cosas como esas ahora, y vamos a la expedición. Estamos todos aquí por eso, ¿no es así? Dijo en obvia burla cuando vio directamente a la pequeña peliazul, quien fingió muy mal no sentirse molesta.

—No hay forma en que quiera continuar ya con esto. Pero también hay que admitir que saber todo estas cosas, hace que se te suba la adrenalina. Agregó otro animado Gray, mientras se ceñía de mejor manera su abrigo.

—Pues será mejor que todosbajemosde la camioneta, ¿no?Sugirió Erza, que al haber escuchado todo aquel rollo comenzó a imaginar posibles historias de un mayor terror. Siempre que las cosas incluían temas directamente espiritistas, causaban una mayor inquietud en ella. Pero para ser tan asustadiza, resultaba contradictorio que fuese la primera en apoyar una idea como la de hacer una expedición paranormal. Sospechoso.

—Y-yo estaré bien a-aqui en la camioneta. En cambio, Yukino sí que era una chica asustadísima. De hecho, era aquella típica chica del grupo que, aunque no creía, le gustaba la idea de dar un margen de duda para las cosas "ocultas". Además que, por sus antecedentes con la fuerte relación religiosa de ella, era obvio que siempre se ampara a su poderoso amuleto. Y por eso siempre, era de las contradictorias de: "¿Ocultismo? Claro, los acompaño, pero no, cuando estemos ahí, ya no participo porque me da miedo."

—Bueno. Dijo esta vez Erza.—Podríamos separarnos y formar grupos para así hacer esto más interesante.

—Tú solo eres una masoquista, ¿cierto? Mas Gray se quedó callado al percatar la fulminante mirada que la pelirroja le dirigió al escuchar lo que él le había dicho. Claro, Gray tenía el don de meterse en problemas por pensar en voz alta.

—Como sugería, podemos ir en grupos de 3. Así podremos hacer un mejor recorrido por toda la mansión, o por lo que quede de ella. En realidad, Erza tenía el plan en mente de hacer que las dos chicas, que antes solían ser las mejores amigas pero que ahora parecían fieras, hicieran las paces. De alguna manera, ellas debían superar las diferencias que habían tenido en el pasado por tanto tiempo.

Sí, Erza era ese tipo de personas. El tipo de chica que cree en el poder que tienen los lazos de amistad.

—Siempre y cuando no esté al lado de Lucy, todo estará bien para mí. Lo sabes, Erza.De hecho, todos lo entó la pequeña Levy anticipando algún plan por parte de la pelirroja.

—Y tú sabes que amí me da precisamente igual tener que cargar con el pequeño gran ego de McGarden.Así que está bien, tú decide por todos, Erza. Algunas risas contenidas se dieron a relucir con ese oportuno comentario. Pero esta vez fue la rubia quien se ganó un ligero golpe por parte de Sting.

La nombrada ya no tenía idea de qué hacer. Había esperado que su plan marchara de mejor manera, pero esas chicas lo habían arruinado todo, aún antes de que lo pusiera en marcha. Aunque siendo como era, no dejaría esto como si no importara. Usaría su mejor as si eso era necesario.

—Bueno, lo mejor será dejarlo a la suerte. No sería justo el que yo escogiera a alguien como acompañante por pura preferencia. Así que, dejándolo enteramente a la suerte, quedaron los grupos de tres, que resultaron ser de lo más extraños.

—Por los números quedaron:Sting, Gajeel y Yukino. Ustedes serán el primer grupo. El segundo estará formado por: Levy, Rogue y Juvia. Se oyeron claras quejas al escuchar el orden de los grupos, pues ninguno ahí, había quedado precisamente con las parejas que deseaban.

—Buahh no quedé junto a Gray-sama. Chilló la peliazul ante aquel detalle. Y es que había planeado pasar una velada al lado de su amado. Aunque no se le considerara una velada para los demás, Juvia lo consideraba así, a cualquier oportunidad que tenía de pasar con la compañía de Gray.

—¡No me digas que...

—Si. A Erza le brillaban los ojos solo de pensar que tendría oportunidad de poder pasar la noche al lado de su amiga, Lucy. Aunque en el fondo, así lo planeó al verse su primer plan arruinado. En el juego del palito corto, nadie era mejor haciendo trampas que ella.—Eso significa que Gray, Lucy y yo somos elúltimoequipo.

—Vale, me parece bien. Aunque, Lucy... Quita esa escalofrianteexpresión de tu cara, por favor. Por alguna razón la rubia ya estaba emocionada por todo aquello. Sus intuiciones la guiaban fuertemente a aquel lugar.

¿Descubriría algo importante? Porque sus sentidos la llevaban a pensar eso. ¿Pero cómo sería posible eso? La lógica la llevaba a pensar que todo aquello no era más que una obra de teatro, pero su corazón, o algo como eso, le hacían vibrar.—¿Se supone que en una situación como esta, deberías reír ahora?

—Perdona es solo que... Sería muy emocionante encontrarse con que esta historia oculta algo más que un simple fantasma. Las historias de terror de antes, le fascinaban desde pequeña, pero con el pasar del tiempo muchas se perdieron y fueron revocadas por simples historias para niños. Por ello, los nuevos intentos por aterrorizar a cada persona, resultaban en un muy pésimo cuento basura.

Sin embargo, aquella historia, aunque le causara miedo a todo el grupo, incluida a ella, no era el miedo a lo paranormal lo que la invadía, era algo más. Bastante intrigante, pensó.

—Levy, dinos ¿qué se supone que haremos esta vez? Preguntó Juvia que tampoco parecía tener nada de interés desde que supo que debía separarse de su amado Gray.

—Bien, acérquense. Este será el plan. Así, mientras todos aún estaban en la camioneta, fueron enviados a distintos lugares para explorar y documentar todo lo que vieran u oyeran. Aquella noche, descubrirían algo, que no todos entenderían, pero que cambiaría de todos. Principalmente, el de nuestra rubia protagonista: Lucy Heartfilia.


	5. Capítulo 4 Dimes y diretes

—No tengo idea depor qué nos hanenviado hasta este lugar. Está muy oscuro y las linternas no tienen tanta potencia. Todo esto resulta espeluznante.Honestamente,¿cómo pueden disfrutar de hacer estas cosas?

Nadie en el grupo le rebatía lo anteriormente dicho a Yukino, pues según recordaban, las exploraciones urbanas que habían realizado en un pasado solían ser misteriosas y estúpidamente entretenidas. Pero el ambiente de aquel lugar era extraño, diferente de cualquier otro que ellos recordaran.—Yo diría que esta vez,Levy nos la ha jugado muy bien...Argumentó Sting ignorando la pregunta y casi reclamo de la pelipleatada que tenía como compañera en esa expedición.

—Todoestoempieza a darme mal rollo.

Y es que como toda mansión antiquísima, y siendo parte de la enorme variedad de mansiones de fines del siglo XVII; y encontrándose abandonada y olvidada nada más que por empolvadas y ya faltas de vida de enredaderas. Aquella era digna de un aura de terror. Tal como lo eran durante el barroco, las formas de la construcción eran ampulosas, ricas y con predominio en la línea curva cerrada.

Las estatuas de ángeles de formas redondeadas entre nubes, los soles nimbados con el monograma de Cristo y las distintas figuras que ellos encontraron durante todo el camino hacia quién sabía qué, les causaba tener la piel toda como de gallina. Y si a eso sumaban los factores, de estar en medio de una noche fría, oscura y silenciosa; suposiciones realmente espeluznantes que no dejaban de rondar la mente de ellos y el que Levy les hubiera confesado sus verdaderas intenciones... Bueno, todos ellos merecían un respiro. Pero no habría tiempo para ello, o eso les había dejado muy en claro la peliazul.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan marica, Sting.La voz de la pequeña Levy resonó en el pequeño auricular de todos, al escucharla con sus tan bien elegidas y afiladas palabras.—Tan sólo sigan caminando yno se olviden de grabartodolo que encuentren en el camino, ¿entienden?

Y es que sí. La intención de Levy no había sido otra, mas que la de documentar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquella historia. Muy probablemente para alguna investigación suya, o de alguna de una de sus novelas de terror. Y es que aunque la estatura de la chica no le diera la presentación debida, ella en realidad ya tenía la carrera de toda una digna profesional escritora. Aunque claro, el tema de su mayor interés siempre fue el misticismo y el ocultismo, por lo que tomó la parapsicología como su mayor hobbie.

Desde muy niña sintió fascinación por el tema, y a lo largo que fue creciendo, el tema de los amoríos del pasado fue otro punto de interés para ella. Y al unir aquellos intereses encontró lo que sería su pasión a futuro.

Hacía algunos meses, en una tienda de muy mal estado, se había topado con un libro bastante viejo, y que al caerse en pedazos, el vendedor prefirió regalarlo a permanecer con aquella basura. Una vez que, como buena lectora, comenzó a estudiar una a una las páginas de aquel que parecía ser un diario, descubrió la maravillosa historia que envolvía a aquella mansión. Justo al enterarse que el viejo grupo de expediciones, se había reunido nuevamente, y que Lucy les acompañaría, ella no dudó en planear todo para realizar su propia investigación.

Muy en el fondo, Levy tenía sospechas de que aquello, no era simple casualidad. Algo importante había por descubrir. Y no descansaría hasta haberlo desvelado.

—No seastangrosera, enana.Le regañó su novio, más por su forma de comportarse, que por el insulto que había utilizado.

—Claro, tienes razón Gajeel. Con los rubios hay que tener cuidado de no lastimar sus sentimientos. Suelen ser tan sentimentales entre sí.Levy realmente amaba fastidiar a Lucy y Sting, y al conocerla de años sabía en qué punto golpear.

—Otro tinte te lo quitara cariño. Así que no te preocupes,te lo quitará.Contestó Lucy creyendo que sería gracioso, pero la indirecta le dolía más a su novio.

—¿Se puede saber de qué rayos hablan?Y es que aunque fuese una pelea sugestiva, eran muy malas a su manera.

—Amor...Y la verdad era que, Sting no creía que aquello hubiera sido una manera de defenderlo a él, sino a ella misma. Detalle que lastimó bastante su ego.—Que lindo de tu parte pero,hombre, ya te digo queno soy ningún oxigenado. De pronto, no escuchó ninguna señal de que alguien le estuviera escuchando.—¿Lucy?Y no. No recibió respuesta alguna.

—Ay... Quélindo amor el suyo.Se burló Yukino mientras se rompía en carcajadas.

—Será mejor que tútecalles.Y es que lo habían dejado hablando solo. ¡A nadie le gusta que le dejen hablándole a la nada!

—Juviaestá empezando a sentirmiedo.Siendo la 1:36 am y todos explorando por lugares muy alejados, era de esperarse el sentir sensaciones extrañas, acompañadas de largos escalofríos.

—No tengas miedo, Juvia. Sabes queya antes hemos hecho esto, y siempre resultaban ser historias apócrifas con fundamentos de sucesos tan falsos como una moneda de madera.Lucy era del tipo de parapsicóloga que creía y a la vez no creía. Aunque no negaba que en ese momento, mientras caminaba en el frágil e incierto suelo de aquella mansión, sentía una especie de emoción que burbujeaba en el más profundo de ella.

—Oh vamos, las otras expedicionesresultaron sermás divertidas por eso mismo.Agregó Yukino, que parecía aferrarse a su pequeño amuleto colgante.

—Bueno,todas, o por lo general, las construcciones poco convencionales atraen sucesos también poco convencionales. Y así una simple capilla con aspecto neogótica, en pleno corazón de un bosque desbordado, termina siendo el perfecto y exótico escenario con el que los vecinos tienen a mano para fantasear. No veo lógivo que por una simple apariencia, ya se creen personajes dignos de temor.

—Pero, Lucy, hay gente que afirma haber visto espíritus justo en lugares como esos. ¿Es que todos son realmente inventos? Y no me refiero a simplemente que en nuestras experiencias no halláramos nada tan extraño como restos de sangre y cosas por el estilo. Sino verdaderos entes.Nadie antes ahí había sido testigo de algo tan extremo como una posesión o cosas que incluyeran espíritus con malas intenciones. Siempre se había tratado de probar el valor de todos y también de ayudar a Lucy y Levy en sus estudios de campo.

—Tú como parapsicológa, deberías saber sobre esas cosas.Musitó Gray, que se encontraba a su lado mientras observaban la enorme e interminable sucesión de salones ricamente decorados, donde podían ver algunas clases de tapices que antes habrían estado ricamente expuestos a las observadores, sucios y viejos espejos que ampliaban a la vista el espacio, los opacos bronces dorados y los mármoles colores que aún parecían tener un poco de vida.

—Eso ya ha quedado atrás, Gray. Sabes que dejé eso de lado hace ya bastante, por lo que, aunque suene irónico, he dejado de creer el que siquiera haya un rastro de verdad en esas fantasías.Aquel comentario le molestaba tanto a Levy, pero aunque lo negase, Lucy ya había tomado su decisión. Esa, era una de las razones por las que Levy se comportaba como una chiquilla con rabietas, cuando se trataba de la rubia.

—Además, no entiendo por quénunca me escuchan. Les digo que la gente crea estosrumores que terminan, 'encantando' mansiones y palacios como estos que, de hecho, nunca lo estuvieron, ni lo estarán. Pero por la fuerza con la que insisten en las mentiras y el aspecto del mismo, es lo que llega a contribuir grandemente a que esos dimes y diretes se acoplen a la historia del lugar.Todo lo que decía la rubia tenía su verdad y cada vez que lo repetía a Levy se molestaba al solo escucharla.

—Miren, todo aquel experto en la parapsicología, demonología y demás, sabe que en todos (recalcó en obvia indirecta) los reservorios de historias inciertas y de sucesos no del todo comprobados en lugares 'encantados', siempre se dejan abiertas cuestiones fundamentales de su devenir histórico. Tienden a convertirse en escenarios confusos, imprecisos y mal definidos en aspectos básicos.

—Pero ustedes estuvieron hablando sobre todo eso de los Juicios en Salem y cosas sobre brujas.Argumentó esta vez Erza, al escuchar a su rubia amiga decir aquello; mientras esta parecía observar fascinada, una de las tantas policromías que aún parecían tener un alto grado de realismo, logrando darles una personalidad de pasión.

—Esas tan sólo son suposiciones. No se argumenta hasta encontrarse hechos reales, afirmados y documentados. O esa es mi nueva filosofía.Nadie entendía qué había llevado a Lucy pensar de aquella forma, pero lo mejor era parar con todo eso. Sting, quien conocía de cerca el por qué de aquella situación, lo sabía. Y a pesar de ello, respetaba por completo la decisión que su novia había tomado, una vez que había visitado a su fantasma del pasado

—Ya para con todo eso, ¿quieres?Será mejorquesigan en lo que tienen que hacer.Y ahí aparecía de nuevo la Levy mandona y malhumorada.—No malgasten las pilas tan inútilmente.

—Pero los transmisores no usan pilas...Y justo ahí, aparecía la ironía

—Cállate de una buena vez,imbécil.Así, la pequeña chica acabó con su participación en la conversación entre todos.

—Y de hecho, noes que seantransmisores.Gajeel en ocasiones no entendía el humor de su novia, pero sabía que aquello solo era cosa de tiempo. Debía superarlo. Pero también estaba consciente del que era una persona diferente de como se comportaba ahora, y trataba de llevarla en momentos como ese.—Bueno. Será mejor que sícontinuemos con esto, y así podremosconfirmar o desmentir la leyenda de la que tanto habla la enana.Dijo Juvia con vaga emoción.

—O no mientas, Juvia...Gajeel, quien era un viejo amigo de la susodicha, la conocía bastante bien.—De seguro tienes miedo de todo este lugar.Y es que el lugar que ellos debían explorar era una clase de construcción que seguramente servía como bodegas.

—Claro que no.Negó rápidamente, deseando que Gray no la creyera una chica miedosa.—O quizás solo un poco. Susurró para sus adentros.

—Claro, sólo un poco.El sarcasmo en esos momentos era su mejor arma.—Agradece que no nos ha tocado precisamente dentro de la mansión. Pero por favor, solo yo puedo decirle así a Levy, ¿entiendes?Yes que la probabilidad de encontrar al famoso 'fantasma' era obviamente mayor para el grupo que explorara la mansión en sí misma.

—Ustedes,¡cállense!Lo peor era que la afortunada entre ese grupo era la miedosa pelirroja. Se hacía la fuerte pero el temor dentro de ella saldría en cualquier momento, y lo sabía.

—No es tan malo como se ve, Erza. Mientras estemos juntos nada malo puede pasar.- Le confirmaba Gray en un intento por calmarse a sí mismo.—¿No es así, Lucy?

La rubia con indiferencia y algo de aburrimiento lo vio y le contestó—Claro.Y es que, bueno, siendo ahora la 1:58 de la madrugada, el ambiente no era el mejor de todos. Además, lo único que podían esperar, sería escuchar un piano a las 3:00 am tocando alguna clase de música fantasmagórica, ¿qué más podría pasar?

Mas una de las cualidades más sobresalientes de Lucy,también era la de decir las cosas en los momentos más oportunos.—Tan sólo aléjate de puertas y ventanas.Aquellas palabras dejarían helado a cualquiera. Erza y Gray no eran la excepción.


	6. Capítulo 5 Tabla Ouija

—Aquí no hay nada tampoco.Confirmó Gray cerrando con cuidado una de las tantas puertas que daban paso a un sinfín de salones en aquella mansión. Y es que, era bastante sorprendente ver el que aún hubieran puertas de madera lo suficientemente resistentes —que a pesar de estar bastante roídas por polillas y por vieja y apestosa humedad aún estuvieran en pie y con vigor— para realzar su sencilla y única función.

Ser una puerta que mantiene abierta o cerrada una habitación.

—No entiendo qué es lo que Levy precisamente espera que encontremos. Aquí solo hay polvo, insectos, ratas, objetos pudriéndose, moho y... nada más. Y es que, aunqueErza trataba de que su voz no denotara la sensación de miedo que recorría por su espina dorsal, era fácil cuando comenzaba a desesperarse al no toparse con nada más que polvo e insectos, fastidiosos y asquerosos insectos.

Aquel lugar era sin dudas, digno de ser uno de los escenarios perfectos para una leyenda urbana de terror. El ambiente se sentía pesado, o quizá por el aire que predominaba por el viejo y seco polvo. Incluso por la densa oscuridad típica del país para esa época, pero a lo que te impulsaba no era a permanecer en una velada por aquel lugar. En definitiva no.

Ahora a Erza sí que le parecía mala idea lo de separarse. Y lo admitía: prefería estar siempre al lado de Lucy, y no solo por su extraña tendencia que tenía a la 'pequeña Lucy', sino también porque con ella, cualquiera se sentía más seguro. Su aura era siempre calmada y serena, así lograban contagiarse con un poco de esa calma tan característica de ella.

Mas Lucy, que buscaba en lugares que resultaban obviamente sospechosos; y con los tantos años de conocer a Levy, sabía con exactitud que las intenciones de ella eran más ocultas.

Hacer que una ex-parapsicóloga, volviera a creer en lo que una vez creyó.

Era un tonto juego de niños y eso como siempre la decepcionaba. Esperaba muchísima más madurez de su parte, mas no la despreciaba, porque en el fondo, ella misma le seguía el juego. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al recordar cómo se habían conocido en la universidad. No había sido nada más que el compartir intereses o materias lo que las había unido en su momento. En algún momento, se había sentido como cosa de algo mayor, algo que muchos suelen llamar a la ligera como destino.

Pero si Levy quería declararle la guerra a ella en ese momento; y aunque todo eso le pareciera una tontería, con gusto respondería al fuego del que era víctima.

—Yo síque he encontrado algo interesante.Siendo como era sabía hacia dónde posiblemente dirigirse, y al haber escogido la parte más alejada —terminando siendo el ala más oscura— había podido encontrar un premio muy gordo.

Esa habitación tenía sin duda un aura mucho más pesada que las otras. Aunque gracias a una pequeña pero constante corriente que salía y llegaba a las piernas de la rubia, parecía ser que extrañamente, el aire ahí parecía ser el mismo que el de fuera. O así era como podía sentirlo ella considerando sus años de olvidada experiencia.

A simple vista, podía deducirse que otras personas habían oído sobre la leyenda, y probablemente quisieron jugar un poco con fuego.

Seguramente, había sido un típico grupo de adolescentes experimentando con cosas sobrenaturales y cosas que roban la atención de cualquier incauto fácilmente, aquel cuarto era perfecto para una sesión espiritista o un jueguecillo inútil de esoterismo. Era muy fácil de adivinar una vez que notabas cómo el piso —estratégicamente— te conducía al mayor pero más conocido de los secretos que envolvían a aquella construcción.

Aunque si Lucy lo pensaba bien, ellos—cada uno de los jóvenes casi adultos en su grupo— eran muy parecidos. Y es que a pesar de que desde que recordaba conocerlos, invadían propiedades antiguas, nunca les había pasado por la mente, participar en el famoso juego de la ouija.

¿Porqué no? pensó en ese momento. Nunca llega a ser tarde para experimentar cosas en la vida del ser humano. De cualquier forma, has dejado de creer en la vida después de la muerte, ¿no es así, Lucy?

Un atisbo de sorpresa se apoderó de su cuerpo. Pero sabía manejar la situación, no era nada nuevo. Admitió para sí misma, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin recordar esa sensación. Así que ignoró ese, junto al anterior pensamiento.

Empujó con mucha lentitud la pesada y vieja puerta frente a ella, y se adentró en aquella inquietante habitación.

Resultaba curioso, pues aunque la habitación conservaba los típicos ornamentos que caracterizaba toda la mansión con sus hermosas ilusiones ópticas, había un ambiente poco infestado del moho y el polvo que había y predominaba en los demás salones. Casi como una sala aislada del olvido a su alrededor.

Comenzó a explorar con mucho cuidado, todos los artículos que ocupaban la habitación y notó una sola ventana. Algo muy extraño, sin duda. Siguiendo su propio consejo, decidió por alejarse de esta. La vieja e inestable librera llamó poderosamente su atención en esta ocasión. Los libros parecían no tan olvidados por los años, a pesar de tener quién sabía ya cuántos siglos.

Mas no tocar las cosas ajenas, había sido una lección que había aprendido muy bien de su madre.

Tu madre está muerta de cualquier modo. No podrías escucharla porque no crees en ello, ¿verdad? Hubo un nuevo escalofrío que recorrió sus brazos, erizando todo su vello. No podía dejar someterse.

Se acuclilló para ver de cerca todo lo que se encontraba olvidado y regado por todo el suelo. Veladoras, tablas de madera que a simple vista se notaban habían sido arrancadas a la fuerza de alguna parte de la casa, unas cuantas copas rotas, otras cosas en abundancia como libros y polvo, fue lo que Lucy encontró a la vista.

Los ruidos extraños no tardaron en hacer presencia, pero estaba plenamente consciente de lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser la mente humana para jugar con uno mismo. Tampoco negaba que una sensación de nerviosismo se asomaba en la parte de su nuca, y que se extendía a todo la parte de sus hombros.Escalofríos.

¡Vaya! Llevaba bastante tiempo sin sentirlos tan constantemente.

Lucy empezaba a interesarse en el juego que Levy le había preparado, mas no tenía intención alguna de dejarle la pelea tan sencilla. Aunque claro, las decepciones tan continuas solo aumentaron su escepticismo hacia su carrera como parapsicóloga, aquel lugar despertaba viejas emociones en ella, tal como el de querer desenmascarar esa leyenda.

—Erza.Gray. Les llamó con lo que le salió de voz para que su "grupo asignado imparcialmente" se acercaran al mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba. Pero loschicos al parecer no la escucharon, ya que se vio obligada a volver a llamarlos con voz más fuerte.

No recibió respuesta. En cambió, un nuevo susurro se unió a su pensar. ¿Tienes miedo, Lucy?

Se irritó de solo hacerse a la idea de que tendría que buscarlos, pues se vería en el aprieto de salir y admitir, le resultaba mejor el tener que llamarlos nuevamente. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta de nuevo.

Con algo de pesar, se levantó de la incómoda postura que ya antes había tomado. Mas al momento de voltearse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, esta se cerró con una desmesurada fuerza, dejándola sin visión por un momento. Cualquiera se hubiera quedado sin palabras del susto y Lucy no sabía cómo reaccionar del todo, pero sabía que quedarse sola ahora no sería tan divertido. Ni mucho menos, algo inteligente.

Apresuró un poco su andar y giró la vieja manija, que crujió por la fuerza con la que había sido tomada. Mas ella prefirió como siempre abrirla y dejarla ir con fuerza.

Pero el sonido de la vieja puerta chocándose contra algo sólido, delataba la estúpida broma que le había querido jugar el nudista de su grupo.

—No juegues conmigo,Gray.

—Ha sido unapequeñabroma. Pero tú no te asustas con nada,mujer. Prefieres ir por ahí dando de portazos a la gente.La chica solo rió a lo que había dicho Gray, ya que tal vez no se había asustado como él esperaba, pero si que se había sorprendido. Sorprendida de lo inmaduro que seguía siendo el chico que alguna vez había llamado su atención durante su adolescencia, pues por su apariencia, la había engañado bastante bien.

Y es que, aunque Gray pudiera parecer el tipo de chico serio, maduro y de buena, muy buena apariencia para toda mujer, él nunca había perdido la inocencia —por llamarlo de alguna manera— a la hora de conservar sus viejas bromas. Aún cuando le llevara solo dos años más a la rubia, parecía que su madurez aún iba por mal camino con respecto a ello.

—¿Y Erza? Los he llamado a ambos...El azabache le hizo señas para que bajara el tono de voz, mas Lucy interpretando sus renovadas intenciones llamó con voz fuerte y clara a la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja corrió con desesperación llamando a la rubia.

—¿Estás bien,Lucy? ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¡¿Te hicieron algo?!Erza se preocupaba demasiado por ella y siempre que creía que algo le pasaba, pensaba en la peor de las situaciones.Quizás Erza sí que tenía alguna extraña manía con respecto a la hermana mayor.

Cuando llegó al final de aquel largo pasillo, y notó que Lucy, a simple vista, estaba de una sola pieza, pero al lado de Gray, tuvo una mezcla de emociones entre calma y rabia a la misma vez. —¿Acaso fue cosa de este estúpido?

El problema era que hasta Gray temía a la pelirroja cuando se enojaba. Por lo que, una vez escuchó cómo apresuraba el paso para encontrar a Lucy, pensó que ya era hombre muerto.

—No, Erza, no ha sido nada. Le calmó Lucy al verla respirar tan agitadamente.

—¿Han encontrado algo en particular? Porque por mi lado, solo he encontrado polvo, insectos, cosas viejas y más polvo. Quiso omitir el pequeño gran susto que se había dado al encontrarse con algo del tamaño de su mano, pues había jurado que se le había salido un gritillo de miedo al solo verlo y escucharlo hacer sus particulares y asquerosos ruidos, dignos de un insecto.

—Bueno, Lucy parece haber encontrado algo. Y supongo que le dio tanto miedo, que tuvo que llamarnos a gritos.

—En realidad no.Solo los llamé para que hagamos... algo interesante. Por alguna razón, la forma en que sonreía la rubia ahora, no les resultaba algo agradable a ninguno de los dos.

—Pues deja de lado esa cara de psicópata que te cargas.Pidió Gray que ajustaba su propia linterna, para que así, todos tuvieran un mejor visibilidad.

—Creo yo que la pequeña Levy y los demás estarán gustosos en intentarlo. Así que no veo por qué no explicarles a ustedes primero de qué irá la cosa. Digo, se merecen por al menos estar en mi grupo.

—¿Intentarlo? ¿Qué cosa?

—Lucy, ¿a qué te refieres? Preguntó no muy segura Erza de querer enterarse del plan de la chica. Solo el ambiente que podía ver tras la puerta, le hacía sentir los pelos de punta. Aún más que de lo que se lo había causado el gigantesco bicho del que había huido, hacía nada.

—Intentar hablar con los muertos. O mejor dicho, con el muerto, o el"fantasma"de esta mansión. Contestó Lucy, con una sonrisa completamente deliberada, mientras les mostraba lo que parecía ser, sí, una clase de tabla ouija.

—¡¿Qué?! Fue lo alcanzaron a contestar ambos jóvenes, que ante la idea, no pudieron evitar sentir más temor que el que antes ya tenían.


	7. Capítulo 6 Médium Espiritista

Los gritos de desesperación rasgaban la garganta de aquella mujer. Con solo escucharla, podías sentir cómo todos tus sentidos se ponían de punta. Tal era el dolor que ella denotaba en sus quejidos, que eras capaz de sentir lo que ella experimentaba al retorcer en extrañas posturas todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Y una pequeña Lucy también era capaz de sentirlo.

Las marcas alrededor de su cuello comenzaban a cambiar de un rojo a un morado ligeramente oscuro. Ella las tocó como con miedo.Aún sentía las delgadas manos de su madre apretando con una fuerza desmesurada su tan fino cuello.

Su madre había intentado nuevamente asesinarla. Esta vez, lo había hecho con sus propias manos. Como se lo había advertido dos semanas atrás.

De no ser por la fuerza de su padre, junto a otros dos hombres, el frenetismo de esa mujer jamás hubiera sido detenido.No dejaba de repetir entre gritos que aquella niña debía de morir. Que todo terminaría si acaba con ella. Sus palabras incoherentes no dejaban de rondar por la mente de la chiquilla, quien aún no se encontraba recostada en el suelo, viendo desde su perspectiva, el cuadro de su madre deseándole la muerte.

Lucy no se daba cuenta por las lágrimas que derramaba por toda la alfombra bajo su rostro, pero su indefenso cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Y con solo 11 años de edad, se reprendía por su supuesta estupidez al haberse permitido creer que su madre había comenzado a cambiar. Que su madre realmente no tenía control sobre sus acciones. Que todo era culpa de sí misma, por ser capaz de verla a 'ella'. Si tan solo... ella hubiera nacido siendo como cualquier otra niña.

—¿Quién se supone que falta ahora? Preguntó Levy ya molesta, cansada y aburrida de esperar. Trataba de distraerse, examinando a simple vista, la enorme colección de libros que tenía aquella enorme librera que parecía ocupar, prácticamente, el 70% del espacio de toda la extraña habitación. Había transcurrido un largo rato desde que se habían separado, y debido a que el terreno era gigantesco, habían tardado otro rato en reencontrarse.

—Falta todo el grupo de Sting. Tanto Yukino como Gajeel, que es tu novio.Le aclaró la pelirroja que comenzaba a cansarse de tener que soportar la actitud tan pesada de Levy desde que se habían encontrado.

—Vaya grupo de lentos. Exclamó Levy, refiriéndose principalmente, por el primer chico que por su mismo novio. Claro, siempre que tuviera la oportunidad de insultar a Sting, ella era feliz haciendo cualquier chiste despectivo.

Lucy ignoró por completo aquel infantil comentario. Los detalles de las policromías de aquella habitación, la tenían completamente absorta. Parecía que ocultaran algo, pero eran tan poco entendibles, que no era como si fuera a descubrirlo con una simple noche de estudio y ya. ¿Serían alguna clase de secreto? Porque algo a voces le susurraba que aquellas figuras, trataban de narrar alguna clase de historia que no era capaz de entender. Aunque Lucy también, en el fondo, trataba de convencerse que pronto dejaría todo aquello en el olvido, y que ya no sería algo que importara realmente. Así que trató de alejar ese instinto de investigación.

Para todos, el frío era notable a cada suspiro que daban. Pero para Juvia todo estaba bien, siempre que estuviera al lado de su querido Gray, tal y como lo estaba en ese momento.

Por su parte Levy, aún fascinada por la cantidad de libros frente a ella, con el menor de los disimulos, pero si el mayor de los cuidados, sacó uno de los tantos, gruesos y empolvados libros de aquella librera. Por alguna razón, aquel simple acto, y notar que este aún parecía tener una resistencia poco realista, sintió una irrefrenable emoción recorrer por todo su cuerpo. De inmediato, hizo espacio en su mochila de viajero.

—No pensarás quedarte con ese libro, ¿o sí, Levy? Le preguntó Erza, quien había notado las intenciones que tenía Levy al querer pasar desapercibida mientras volteaba el libro hacia su larga bolsa cruzada.

—Nadie te pidió que hablaras, Erza. O al menos yo no.

—¿Es que ahora tienes el hábito de apropiartede las cosas de otros?

—¿Y ese hecho te afecta directamente a ti, o a tu ego, Erza? Aquello, fue lo que rebalsó la paciencia de la pelirroja, quien con claras intenciones, se acercó apresuradamente para no darle una amable respuesta ante su declaración.

—Sentimos mucho la tardanza.Fue la delicada voz de Yukino quien logró cortar de pronto, la terrible tensión que hacía nada, se había creado entre la molesta Erza y Levy, a quien poco le importabael uso del tacto al hablar.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?Preguntó rápidamente Rogue a su novia, tratando de pasar a otro plano. Y no solo ya cansado de estar despierto desde el comienzo del largo viaje que habían hecho, sino también por la tensa escena que había estado a punto de ocurrir entre aquel par de mujeres.

—Bueno, resulta ser el caso de que Sting descubrió que todo el camino de enfrente de la entrada principal, no era un camino de tierra como lo parecería a simple vista. Sino de agua, y mucha agua sucia. Y es que, precisamente, mientras la chica contaba todo aquello, tanto Gajeel como Sting iban entrando a la habitación. Aunque claramente, el rubio llamó la atención de todos cuando notaron que su ropa aún iba destilando una cantidad considerable de agua.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Preguntó rápidamente Gray que escuchó lo que había dicho Yukino, y para también distraer por un momento la constante atención de Juvia sobre él.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? Aquello, tomó por sorpresa más a Sting y Levy, que a cualquier otro de los del grupo; pregunta que el rubio no tardó en contestar debido a su emoción por la preocupación de su novia.

—Lo siento, bebé. Creo que di un paso en falso.

—Ese eres tú en toda tu vida. Ignorando el mordaz comentario de la peliazul, Sting no supo si enamorarse más de Lucy al verla preocupada por él, o porque ella dispusiera quitarse su peludo abrigo favorito para dárselo. A veces, la rubia tenía sus momentos.

—¿Podríamos hablar mejor de la razón por las que los llamé a todos aquí? Así podríamos mejor el estado de la pequeña rabiosa de allá.Sedirigió esta vez Lucy a Levy, tratando de controlarse esta vez, ella misma, ante la actitud de la peliazul; quien por alguna razón, logró callarse ante alguien que le pedía silencio.

—Esto es realmente una mala idea. DijoYukino, quien no sentía aún ninguna confianza en todo aquello. De por sí, la habitación era poco agradable a la vista, al olfato y bueno, para nada más.

—Me importa un pepino lo que digas, Yukino.No tienes porque ser parte de esto si no quieres. Nadie te obligó a venir aquí para empezar. Y es que lo que querían hacer no era cualquier cosa, o eso era lo que se replanteaba Yukino al ver frente a ella, una descarada escena de brujería. Bueno, así lo consideraba gracias a sus antecedentes religiosos.

Ir y fingir sustos en ambientes "aterradores", como lugares con fantasmas y todo eso era una cosa; inclusive el leer sobre cosas clichés como 'la leyenda del arrastrar de las cadenas' u otras historias con una trama muy parecida, por no decir idéntica, era algo pasable. Pero, jugar a la ouija era muy diferente. De un contacto demoníaco no puedes esperar nada bueno, o eso era lo que sus padres le habían inculcado desde muy pequeña. Y eso, los tenía a casi todos un poco más asustados que antes. Aunque la palabra asustados, como tal, no era la mejor de las descripciones para sus emociones en ese momento.

—Es que ese no es el punto. Alegó.—Sabes que tener contacto directo con un demonio es demasiado arriesgado. Puedes incluso correr el riesgo de sufrir una posesión, o qué se yo. No quiero vivir una especie de película de horror. Apenas tengo 22, sabes.Ante aquel comentario nadie decía nada, tan solo seguían haciendo espacio para que todos estuvieran más "cómodos". Mientras a algunos no les importaba realmente, habían otros, como Yukino, que se escandalizaban al solo verlo.

Levy, por su parte, fue la única en romper en carcajadas ante lo que había escuchado de parte de la temerosa chica.—No comiences a sacar tu lado religioso, cariño. A estas alturas estaría de más que nos salgas citando versos de la Biblia, ¿sabes?Y de alguna manera, esta vez tenía razón. Ninguna persona que teme a lo sobrenatural, en su sano juicio, iría a aventurarse con ese grupo que disfrutaba, precisamente de ello.

—Para empezar, las posesiones no solo puede ser hechas por un"demonio" y segundo, solo si eres una persona inestable, vulnerable o por así decir, 'débil' mentalmente, puedes ser víctima de una. De lo contrario nada pasará.

—Bueno, menos 'bla bla bla' y mejor préstenme atención.La rubia iba a explicarles con detalle, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse con todo la libertad que deseaban, sentían pesado el cuerpo del miedo.—Encontré una tabla de ouija entre todas estas cosas, aunque está lo bastante gastada, por lo que no todas las letras se ven con completa visibilidad. Así que estuve pensando en si sería mejor jugar... bueno a lo mismo, aunque si no mal recuerdo le llaman el juego de la copa.

—¿Y eso qué es precisamente?Preguntó Juvia, que 'disimuladamente' se había pegado a Gray. Tenía una muy buena excusa, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Aunque tampoco era del todo mentira cuando declaraba que sentía un miedo particular.

—Para definirlo en algo sencillo, este juego...es una versión cutre de la ouija. Aunque tengo mis dudas en si realmente existe una diferencia como tal.

—Entonces,si es lo mismo,¿por qué dudas, coneja?Gajeel amaba molestar a la amiga de su novia, no porque ella le cayera mal, sino porque en el pasado su relación cercana era de ese tipo. Cuando las cosas entre ambas chicas iban bien, siempre disfrutaba haciéndole alguna pasada o burlándose de su curioso tono y los típicos chistes que la envolvían por el hecho de ser rubia. Y con el tiempo, los comentarios de su novia se le habían pegado.

—Porque si no te enteras, Gajeel, cuandoescuchas las palabras:'una versión cutre' es porque no es precisamente lo mismo. En la ouija, ves la tabla ya fabricada, mientras que este 'juego de la copa' es hecho de una manera de lo más... simple.

—Si, he escuchado que puedes tomar una hoja y hacer tu tablero, o colocar las letras a la forma en que quieras. También se supone que varían la cantidad máxima de integrantes. Mientras que en la ouija se requieren de 3 a 6 participantes; en el juego de la copa se necesitan de 2 a 8 participantes como máximo.Aquello ponía a pensar a todos, tanto como por el hecho de que, aquellas palabras las dijera Sting, como porque al momento de enfrentarte a cosas más serias como esas, es ahí que ves quién realmente tiene los... la valentía necesaria para hacerlo. Pero le restabas credibilidad cuando le veías usar el extraño abrigo de Lucy.

—Exacto. Pero no existe un número exacto para esto. Claro, quienesparticipen, pondrán su dedo, preferiblemente el anular sobre el testigo, sin ejercer la más mínima presión. Se suele recomendar que el número de participantes sea un número impar. El motivo de usar el dedo anular se refiere que tiene más "unión cerebral y conexión con determinadas zonas cerebrales". Añadió haciendo uso de sus conocimientos.—Según las normas, cuando el grupo experimentador posee la suficiente práctica o el grupo ya ha conseguido la coherencia suficiente, los contactos serán más fuertes y rápidos.

El grupo había quedado en silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que debían decir?

—Bien, así que ustedes díganme qué hacemos. A ella ya le encantaba todo aquello. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro; no solo retaba a Levy, y confirmaba la valentía de los integrantes en el grupo. Incluso podría ser que en un futuro ya no quisieran volver a repetir una 'excursión' como tal. Entonces ya eran tres.

—Resulta obvio que jugar a la 'versión original' es mejor. Las miradas que Lucy y Levy se lanzaban entre ellas, denotaban una guerra, y una muy dura. Aunque también muy infantil. Penoso, ambas eran jóvenes adultas de más de 20, pero así era como eran ambas en realidad.

—No hables por todos, enana. Le dijo su novio apresuradamente. Pero la chica se vió claramente sorprendida por sus palabras.

—No me digas que tienes miedo. Me lo esperaba del mariquita pero no de ti, Gajeel.

—Oye tú... Incluso a Sting le molestaba el que la pequeña se la tomara muy enserio con él.

—Ya paren con eso de una buena vez, ¿quieren? Rogue no solía participar mucho en las conversaciones, pero siempre estaba ahí par detener alguna estúpida pelea. Tal como lo había hecho, hacía nada, con dos fieras de distintos tamaños.

—Vale. Primero definamos a losparticipantes. Había que pensar muy bien aquello, pero Levy había levantado su mano en seña de que ella definitivamente estaba dentro.

—Ok, entonces por ahora están:Levy y Lucy.Secundó Gray a lo dicho por la rubia.—Supongo que, Yukino no entra.A lo que la chica negó frenéticamente, y se abrazó a su novio.—¿Rogue?-Él también negó, ya que debía estar al lado de su novia, o eso era lo que sentía que era correcto.

—Yo entro.Dijo Sting.—Y tú también deberías entrar, Gray.Entre ambos chicos también habían discordias, más por antigua competencias, pero nada tan grave como entre la peliazul y la rubia.

—Si Gray-sama entra, Juvia también lo hará.Agregó rápidamente la peliazulada que se abrazaba con fuerza al azabache. Y cuando Gajeel iba a hablar, fue interrumpido por Erza.

—Ok. Entonces está decidido:Juvia, Gray, Sting, Levy, Lucy y yo.Aquello dejó mudo al chico por completo. Su novia se la iba a recordar por buen tiempo, lo sabía.

—Por mí,bien.Pero ahora debemos decidir algo importante.Todos la escuchaban expectantes a lo que ella diría.—¿Quién será el médium?Ante aquella pregunta, nadie dijo palabra alguna.

Tan solo se veían las caras, dándose a entender con estas, cuál era la repuesta más obvia.—Debe ser alguien estable.Obvio.—Alguien que tenga serenidad.Muy obvio.—Y que sobre todo sea dominante. ¿Es que más obvio podía ser? Imposible.

De un momento a otro, todos miraban a Lucy con cara de 'Es lógico que tú', por lo que con un suspiro les preguntó—¿Están pensando en mí,verdad?Todos asintieron.

—Ahhh vale, vale.Respondió ella con algo de frustración.—Entonces, hagámoslo.Todo estaba listo, ahora solo quedaba esperar, y por qué no jugar a la ouija para matar el rato.

Además, aún eran las 2:27 am. Había tiempo, suficiente tiempo para que algo sospechoso comenzara a suceder.


	8. Capítulo 7Transcomunicación Instrumental

—Al inicio de la sesión [espiritista, los participantes se situarán en torno a la mesa formando un círculo. Se cogerán de las manos formando así una cadena con el único fin de conseguir una relajación y concentración colectiva. De cierta forma [..., la energía y concentración de los participantes influye mucho en el contacto, siendo, al igual que en la transcomunicación, algunas personas más "sensitivas" que otras, llegando algunas a ser imprescindibles para el éxito de la prueba.

Una persona estará afuera del círculo pero no ajena a la práctica, será la encargada de apuntar las letras que vayan formándose, y, cómo en nuestras experimentaciones, la encargada de filmar, fotografiar y grabar, será imprescindible. De igual forma puede participar desde fuera realizando preguntas. Igualmente una de las personas que formen el círculo será la que lleve más o menos la sesión, el que comenzará preguntando, es aconsejable sea la persona más "sensitiva" del grupo.

Si alguien de los presentes, siente miedo o risa, será mejor que retire el dedo y se marche. De igual forma al comienzo, se despedirá del "supuesto" contacto de forma colectiva y se volverá a formar una cadena como la del comienzo. Estas son las principales normas para la práctica.

Esta práctica debe quedar totalmente prohibida a personas con problemas psíquicos y sobre todo a niños, dado que son más susceptibles a estos fenómenos.—

El silencio que ya llevaba rato reinando en aquella habitación, se hizo algo más latente en el mismo momento en el que, lo que parecía completamente irreal, casi rayando en lo absurdo, parecía convertirse en algo real. Algo que todos estaban experimentando en ese momento.

—Que nadie se atreva a moverlo, ¿ok? Gray seguía completamente anonadado ante lo que sus ojos habían sido testigos, aquello parecía una muy mala broma. Y eso que él, era uno de los especialistas en chistes y bromas de mal o mediano gusto.

—Yo no he movido nada.Confesó Juvia rápidamente, para quitarse la culpa de ser la posible manipuladora del marcador.

Ni siquiera Gajeel era capaz de creerse el que acabara de grabar algo como aquello. Qué decir de Yukino, quien ni siquiera era capaz de mover algún músculo de su cuerpo.

—Cállense, mantengan la calmaante todo, pedazo deidiotas.Eso era lo más importante que les había recordado Lucy al comenzar, y parecía que ya lo habían olvidado.—Ni se les ocurra soltar los dedos de nuevo,y menos moverloustedes mismos, ¿entienden?

—Pero es que nadie lo ha movido.Le contestó Levy más emocionada y centrada por aquella reacción, que por el hecho en sí mismo, de que Lucy hablara.

—Ya, lo pillo. Solo... Cálmense y empecemos nuevamente. Rogue, por favor, apunta todo lo que conteste, y tú Gajeel... No te orines mientras grabas.

Lucy, sin saber precisamente qué preguntas formular y con la mayor calma del mundo preguntó por cuarta vez.—¿Hay alguien aquí? (:'v joda que les dijera, "no hay nadie")El marcador, que antes había vuelto al centro de la tabla, se movió nuevamente al SI, aunque esta vez, con un movimiento algo más violento. Parecía ser, que el espíritu estaba algo molesto por la misma pregunta, o por cualquier otra cosa.

Los espíritus pueden ser prontos a molestarse, ¿sabes?

—Pregúntale quién es.Le dijo apresuradamente Erza. Pregunta bastante inteligente considerando que, todo aquel viaje había sido para ir en busca del dichoso fantasma del piano.

—Erza, las preguntas deben ser concisas. No soltará tan fácil la información como parecería.

—Vale, entonces pregúntale si es una chica.Todos veían con mala cara al rubio por su gran idea. Bueno, no era una idea como tal, sino un chiste. Chiste que, ni el mismo Gray reconocía como bueno.

—No sabía que los espíritus fueran divididos por géneros, Sting.

—Si lo piensas, en su vida debieron haber tenidoalgún género, ¿no? Levy, por centésima vez, se preguntaba cómo Lucy había podido aceptar a aquel chico como su pareja.

—Vale, tomaremos esa idea tuya, Sting. Pero para después.

Decidió comenzar con preguntas sencillas. Preguntas que antes había hecho sin necesidad de una tabla, y de las que siempre había obtenido respuesta.

¿Eres de aquí? SI.

¿Eres un ser espiritual? SI.

¿Sabes dónde estás? NO.

¿Estás desorientado? SI.

¿De qué has muerto?No hubo respuesta.

¿Qué edad tenías? 23

¿Eres feliz ahora? NO LO SE.

¿Estás en paz? NO.

¿Buscas la paz de alguna manera? NO.

El tiempo pasó sin que ellos lo notaran del todo. Tan solo eran conscientes de que sus cuerpos no parecían responder de una manera correcta. Quizás fuera el miedo. Quizás fuera algo más allá de esa emoción primaria.

¿Contacta mucha gente contigo por medio de la tabla? SI.

—¿Puede decirnos si erauna chica?Era demasiado gracioso el que alguien le preguntara eso a un espíritu, pero no quedaba de otra. Lucy, más para calmar las ansias de su novio, que por querer sabe aquello, realizó la pregunta. Ante aquello, la respuesta fue unSI.

—Ok. Ya sabemos algo, ¡qué útil! ¿No creen?Dijo en voz alta y con claro sarcasmo, Levy.

—Al contrario, Levy.La pequeña chica se quedó viendo fijamente a la rubia. Le parecía que Lucy siempre estaba para negarle todo lo que ella decía. Hecho que nunca dejaba de molestarle, sin embargo, al pensarlo mejor, ella había descubierto un meollo.—Al menos sabemos que la leyenda puede, en cierta forma, ser falsa. ¿No se supone que era un hombre?

Aquel argumento los tomó a todos por sorpresa, y es que era demasiado sólido. Pero sin haber formulado una pregunta en claro, el marcador de la ouija se movió con violencia hacia el No. Y lo peor de todo comenzó desde ahí. Uno de los libros colocados en la librera, cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo, causando un grito de sorpresa en la peliplateada Yukino, quien aún seguía firme en la decisión de que, lo mejor era irse de ahí.

Eso no había asustado solo a la chica, todos estaban conmocionados por aquello. Y es que, ya habían notado lo difícil que sería sacar uno de esos libros por el largo transcurso de tiempo que tenían ahí; lo habían notado cuando Levy se había robado, no uno, sino tres de los libros de aquella habitación.

Lucy comenzaba a sentir una energía muy fuerte en el ambiente, incluso las velas, que habían colocado antes, parpadeaban con tal fuerza, como si una ventosa constante las hubiera golpeado; que las policromías que antes la habían tenido tan absorta, parecían cobrar vida, y que bailaban al compás del las pequeñas llamas. Además, el frío de la madrugada comenzaba a aumentar los escalofrío de todos los chicos.

—¿Ves los muebles a nuestro alrededor? SI.

—¿Puedes ver a través de nuestras mentes? SI.

—¿Puedes ver el futuro? NO.

—Sin embargo, sabes cosas de este lugar. ¿Lo sabes? SI.

—¿Qué puedes decirnos si sabesalgoimportantesobre esa historia?Le preguntó la rubia, a lo que el marcador comenzó a moverse hacia las letras.

TODO

Ya nadie quería seguir con aquello, era demasiado espeluznante, pero la rubia seguía preguntando.—¿La Leyenda de la que se habla, es real?SI.

—¿Realmente existe o existió el hombre de la leyenda? Las manos comenzaron a sudarles a todos del nerviosismo que había en el ambiente. Nuevamente, el marcador se movió hacia elSI.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?Preguntó de nuevo. A lo que Levy con queja habló, más bien le susurró.—Eso lo sabes, ¿por qué...?La rubia le lanzó un fulminante mirada, casi como si le dijera sus razones: si era un espíritu que todo lo sabía sobre eso, al menos el que les revelara el nombre sería algo sencillo.

El marcador parecía moverse con mayor rapidez.NATSUDRAGNEEL

En el momento en el que Lucy deletreó en voz alta aquellas letras, todos se quedaron helados. Esta vez Juvia salió con una pregunta muy astuta—Pregúntalesobre la esposa de él.

—¿Eres la esposa de Natsu?Aquella pregunta probablemente fue una muy mala, ya que la librera en si misma, había sido la que se había movido. Esta vez todos dejaron escapar un pequeño grito de susto.NO.

Podía imaginarse que aquella pregunta le molestaba y mucho, pero todo era bastante raro.—¿Qué pasó con la esposa del hombre?Sin esperar por mucho, la respuesta se dio.

RECIBIO LO QUE MERECIA

—¿Cómo murió?HORCA

Todo comenzaba a tener algo de sentido, bueno, eso para Lucy y Levy. Mas los chicos sentían crecer su incomodidad, las velas parpadeaban con fuerza, y parecía que las cosas alrededor comenzaban a moverse.

—Mierda.Exclamó Gray.—Eso significa que ustedes tenían razón, ¿no?Tanto él, como los demás querían salir de ahí, en ese preciso momento, mas la pequeña peliazul sonrió para sí misma. Veía la expresión de Lucy, estaba anonadada, al fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

—Cállate, Gray.Odiaba admitirlo, pero esto le hacía hervir la sangre.—¿Cómo se supone que sabestanto?

Aquella pregunta no tuvo respuesta más que el sonido de una mesa volcándose por sí misma. Hecho que en realidad, tenía menos sentido aún. Todos comenzaron a temblar y Yukino en su desesperación, soltó el brazo de su novio, y corrió hacia la puerta en un intento por escapar. La puerta estaba cerrada. El marcador esta vez se movió, pero el mensaje que daba era escalofriante.

—¿Te gusta nuestra presencia? SI.

—¿Entonces por qué estás molesta? No hubo una respuesta.

—¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo? NO.

Sin importar qué fuera lo que sucediera, nadie los quería ahí dentro. Eso era obvio.

Yukino comenzó a llorar como lo haría una niña pequeña asustada y desconsolada, y tanto Juvia como Erza temblaban de miedo. No era como si los chicos estuvieran en mejores condiciones. Pero sabían que nadie podía marcharse sin el permisodel espíritu. O eso les recordó con la mirada la rubia.

—¿Es quepiensashacernos daño?Todos esperaban la respuesta. Y cuando el marcador comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el No, una calma los rodeó.Pero la tercer campanada de la noche sonó.

Eran justamente las 3:00 am.

Aquello los sorprendió demasiado. No solo porque el sonido parecía como si fuera el de un viejo reloj campanero, y asustaba por el detalle de que ninguno había visto alguno como esos en la mansión; incluso el marcador se detuvo, y con violencia rectificó su respuesta.

El armario tras ellos calló.

Inmediatamente los gritos de todos comenzaron. El golpe levantó muchísimo polvo, lo que perjudicó la vista de todos. Con desesperación, se soltaron de las manos y todos salieron huyendo. Por el impacto, las velas rodaron por el lugar, y como si fuera una película barata el lugar comenzó a arder en llamas.

—¡Todos corran de una buena vez, joder!Erza había perdido por completo la calma y la cordura. Nadie estaba en sus plenos cinco sentidos ya que, claramente el terror los había dominado. Y parecía que aquel pasillo era interminable; polvo y cosas viejas comenzaron a caer. Esos los dispersó un poco, ya que debían esquivarlos. Sin saber cómo, la rubia había quedado atrás.

No entendía el por qué, pero sus piernas parecían que habían perdido potencia. O era que el ejercicio físico nunca había estado como plano principal en su vida de joven adolescente. Y claro, los escombros le estorbaban el camino, por lo que los demás sin percatarse siguieron en su carrera. Se sentía estúpida. Aquello no parecía real, pero su corazón acelerado le desmentía todas sus ideas. Con dificultad pasó sobre ellos, y siguió corriendo. Debía alejarse del fuego. No era la mejor manera que había planeado para acabar con toda su mierda.

Por fin, las escaleras estaban cerca. Conocía esa parte de la construcción. Una parte dentro de ella anhelaba salir de ahí, jamás creyó que algo malo pudiera salir de aquella salida, y aunque lo sospechó, alejó la idea de su cabeza.

Grave error.

Porque de pronto, de un momento a otro, ella perdió todo lo que tenía de equilibrio. Cuando sintió, ella estaba bajando esos largos escalones de la peor manera posible. Bueno, caer sentada de culo hubiera sido mil veces mejor que caer rodando como una mal inflada pelota de fútbol.

No. Alguien la había empujado con esa intención, o así fue como lo sintió.

Lucy bajó por todos los escalones dando vueltas, y lógicamente, su cabeza dolía horrores. Se maldijo cuando llegó al firme suelo del primer nivel; seguramente tendría moretones a futuro muy notorios. Sino es que ya se había ganado alguna fractura o un feo corte. Contusiones, esas eran seguras.

Por bastante rato, se sintió obviamente desubicada cuando, con dificultad, logró levantarse y notó el que el olor a humo se había desvanecido, casi como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Caminó lentamente por aquella enorme sala que la dirigía hacia la enorme puerta principal, hasta que en un momento dado, todos sus músculos se congelaron.

Aquel sonido era fácilmente reconocible.

No lo entendió en ese momento, ya que, hacía nada huía por el miedo, y ahora tenía una sensación de emoción junto al terror de antes. Lentamente, volteó la cabeza y lo vio.

Sí. Aquel sonido era el de un piano, pero, ¿lo habían visto ellos cuando entraron? ¿Cómo pudieron ignorar tremendo ejemplar? A menos que no lo hubieran hecho en realidad. ¿Pero aquello tenía sentido para ella en ese momento? No, no lo tenía.

Porque al parecer ser, todo lo que había escuchado era real. O al menos, ese hombre se lo pareció a Lucy.


End file.
